Arthur and Francine Autism
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: An idea I came up with help from Sofia. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are glad they are friends. They don't know they are different than other kids. They have high functioning Autism. They love to play together. Even plays in the bath together. They are in the bath now playing with bath toys so they won't play with their private parts. They are at the Read house talking about stuff. We see them talking about stuff like what they should play in fact of course.

"I love having baths together with you and glad we are going to go to the same preschool next school year," said Arthur, "I hope we can play with new bath toys so we can keep having lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"You said it and I know we are different in a certain body parts in fact of course," said Francine , "We are best friends and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and that preschool is the best one in town."

"You kids play good together and we know the difference between boy parts and female parts," said Mrs. Read, "You kids should get new bath toys and glad your not playing with your private parts."

"Baths are lots of fun mom and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We love having baths together and glad we aren't playing with our private parts we know better than that in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said Francine, "Baths are lots of fun and glad we are playing with bath toys like my rubber duck and my pink boat."

Mrs. Read washed them two kids from their heads to their toes and all in between. Then came next school year at Elwood city preschool and sees their friends as in Buster, Fern, Muffy, George, Binky, and Jenna. They know having baths together are lots of fun and we are them talking in preschool in fact of course.

"We love this preschool it is lots of fun and glad we are all here in this preschool this school year," said Arthur, "My mom said me and Francine are different in someway in fact of course."

"We still have baths together and glad we are playing with toys here in fact," said Francine, "They are lots of fun I wish mom buys me some new bath toys."

"Baths are lots of fun and I still have baths with Jenna here in matter of fact," said Fern, "I never had a bath with a boy before in fact of course."

"I have a bath with a girl and I am a boy and We are glad we came here today," said Brain, "That big boy over there can be a bully in fact of course."

"Baths are lots and glad we a good preschool and glad we are here in this school today, " said George, "We have no reason to not have shame in fact of course."

I hope you like This new story here and I need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	2. The new teacher comes

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are glad they are friends. Then came next school year they are waiting for their new teacher Mrs. Washington to come visit them. She is a bear woman with black hair wearing a gray women's suit. She is a good woman who won't hurt anyone. Brain wonders why three of his friends are going to a different school than him. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I wonder why we have to go to a different school than other kids like Brain, Fern, Alex, Maria, and Muffy," said Arthur, "But glad that Francine and Buster will be at the school I will be going to and I hope Mrs. Washington is a good woman who won't hurt anyone and glad that these two are coming with me to that school."

"She is a good woman I met her the other day at the grocery store in fact," said Mrs. Read, "I arranged for her to come talk to you about that school that you and these two here in fact of course."

"I hope she isn't mean who would yell at kids for small stuff in fact of course," said Francine, "I heard that two teachers in the school district are mean I hope she isn't one of them two in fact of course."

"I heard that two teachers are mean one is a man and one is a woman," said Buster, "I hope she isn't one of them two teachers because if she is we will have to be on our best behavior in fact of course."

"She isn't one of the mean teachers one is a middle school teacher and the other is a High school teacher," said Mrs. Read, "This teacher that is coming is a good woman in fact of course."

She came there to talk to them about the school they will be going to the is a good woman in fact of course. She said that one of the mean teachers got fired for hitting someone in the face. That he was arrested for assault and battery on a minor. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"She is a good woman after all and glad we are here at home today we will enjoy Kindergarten this year with these two," said Arthur, "I wonder what will become of that mean woman in middle school and glad that mean man who hit that kid was fired and arrested in fact of course."

"I heard she retired from teaching and replaced by a nice woman in fact," said Mrs. Read, "You three will love that school you kids will do well in that school in fact of course."

"I am glad we are going to that school together we are glad we won't go alone," said Francine, "We never have fun in that school together in fact of course."

"I am glad them two mean teachers are no longer teaching one is at home and one in jail," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"She will protect you kids from harm she is a good woman in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "We will not let others pick on you three for being special in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. Park fun and talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course. They are all there having fun in fact of course. They wonder why three of them will be going to another school in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are to young to have shame yet in fact course. We see them talking about stuff like school and other stuff in fact of course.

"Mrs. Washington came over to talk to three of us we are going to a school called Green Meadows elementary school," said Arthur, "We met a kid named Carl who acts how we act he will be a classmate of ours for Kindergarten in fact and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

"He is a good kid who wears glasses and he acts the same way we act," said Francine, "He won't cause problems and harm in fact of course."

"Mrs. Washington came over to talk to three of us she is a good woman," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We want you three to go to the same school as us in fact and with our teacher," said Fern, "I wonder why you three act that way we will know someone someday find out why in fact of course."

"We want you three in the same school as us and we will have a bath together tonight," said Muffy, "We will talk to the school board about it son you can come to the same school as us."

Muffy is up to no good she is into pranks at that age she is planning a prank on Brain or Alex in fact of course. That prank could end up with her in special education in fact of course. She said that pranks are lots of fun even if others don't think so. She will calm down in a few years in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course. It is about prisoners that escaped from the near by prison and other stuff in fact of course.

"I heard that three prisoners escaped from the near by prison and Muffy tricks aren't funny in fact of course," said Arthur, "Or you could end up in prison yourself someday we must be on the lookout for one is a known kidnapper, one is a thief, and one is a murderer in fact of course."

"Muffy tricks aren't funny they could hurt people in fact and i heard that three prisoners escaped," said Francine, "One is a known kidnapper so we are glad our parents are here in this park to watch us in fact of course."

"Muffy tricks and pranks are bad and yes I heard that three prisoners escaped from the near by prison," said Buster, "If they are here in this park we must be alert in fact of course."

"I heard that three prisoners escaped from the near by prison in fact of course," said George, "If they are here in this park we must keep alert to anyone who is wearing prison uniforms in fact of course."

"Pranks and tricks are lots of fun I once played a prank on my babysitter," said Muffy, "I heard about three prisoners escaped from the near by prison but I will play a prank on them."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Bath time talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the bath together tonight. They are playing with bath toys so they won't play with their private parts. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They will never have shame for they have fur in fact of course. They see each other's male parts and female parts in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts and behind we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard that three prisoners escaped from the near by prison I hope they get caught soon for one was a murderer he could kill more people if he doesn't get caught in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see my female parts yet I have no shame in fact," said Francine, "I hope them three prisoners are caught one was a robber, one was a con artist, said one is a murderer in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I see my male parts are behind they are nice," said Buster, "We will be going to another school as most of you and I hope them three prisoners are caught soon in fact of course."

"I hope we never have shame I see my female parts yet I have no shame," said Fern, "I hope them three prisoners are caught for one once robbed someone I know in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "I hope them three prisoners are caught soon for one was a murderer in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled knowing that they could reproduce someday. They heard that the con artist was caught and charged with more crimes. He was indeed caught making Elwood city a little bit safer in fact of course. They hope that the other two prisoners are caught soon for one was a murderer and one was a robber. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard that the con artist was caught and charged with more crimes like prison escape and did his crime," said Arthur, "Lets hope that the other two prisoners will be caught soon so that we can be safer outside without them two off the streets in fact of course."

"We heard that the con artist was caught so no more trying to con some people out of money," said Francine, "I hope them other two prisoners will be caught soon for one was a robber and one was a murderer in fact of course."

"I hope them other two prisoners will be caught soon we need to be careful outside until they are caught," said Fern, "We are all here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I hope that the other two prisoners will be caught soon," said Buster, "My male parts are showing it might be kind of small but I have one in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts and I am a big boy in fact," said Binky, "I hope none of us here will be in prison someday for i heard that prisons has gangs in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. School talk and election

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Carl. They will have fun playing it is kindergarten after all in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They heard that the robber was caught and charged with crimes. They hope they capture the murderer in fact of course. He didn't commit his crime. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good school here Mrs. Washington is a good teacher she cares about us children in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard the robber was caught and charged with crimes let's hope that the murderer gets caught soon so we can be safer outside without having to worry about prisoners trying to hurt us in fact of course."

"I hope that the murderer gets caught soon for one he killed was a child," said Francine, "I heard that the robber was caught and charged with crimes in fact of course."

"This is a good school here Mrs. Washington is a good woman and teacher," said Buster, "She said she will protect us all here from harm from the murderer is still out there somewhere in fact of course."

"The robber was caught and charged with crimes and glad we are here in fact," said Carl, "Here comes Mrs. Washington now to come to talk to us about something in fact of course."

"I just got news which is good news the murderer was caught and charged with crimes such as prison escape," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids can sleep good knowing that we are safer with him going back to prison."

They will have a bath together tonight and will sleep good knowing that the prisoners are back in prison. That the current mayor will win reelection against a known gay man and two other people. One is a Dentist and the other is a Plummer in fact of course. The Plummer hates children he will come in last place in the election that is taking place. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that the murderer was caught and charged with prison escape so we are safer now that they are back in prison," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here in this school today in fact of course."

"Glad the mayor will win reelection for mayor here in Elwood city in fact," said Francine, "This school is a good one the principal was a school teacher until the other principle retired."

"Glad that the mayor will win reelection against the gay man, dentist, and a Plummer," said Buster, "I am glad that the murderer was caught and charged with the crime of prison escape in fact of course."

"The mayor will win reelection against the gay man, the Dentist, and the Plummer," said Carl, "I heard the rumor that the Plummer hates children."

"The mayor will win reelection and she was once a school board member," said Mrs. Washington, "The Plummer hates children so he will come in last place in the election in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Mayor won reelection

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Carl. They will have fun playing it is kindergarten after all in fact of course. They are glad the mayor won reelection in fact of course. They don't want an openly gay mayor yet. The one that did run for mayor is a gay man known as a Queen. We see them talking about stuff like the election that too took place yesterday. And other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good school here and glad that the mayor won reelection for mayor here in Elwood city in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor that another prison escape took place that five prisoners escaped from that prison but I will take it with a grain of salt which means not take it seriously all I know is the mayor will stay the mayor for at least four more years in fact of course."

"We are glad we are here in this school today and glad the mayor won reelection," said Francine, "I also heard a rumor that they was another prison escape took place in fact of course."

"This is a good school here and glad that the mayor won reelection in fact," said Buster, "I hope that the rumor that another prison escape took place is just that a rumor in fact of course."

"I love this school here and glad that the mayor won reelection so she will still be the mayor," said Carl, "We all heard the same rumor that the prison escape took place in fact of course."

"Glad you kids love this school here and a prison escape didn't take place," said Mrs. Washington, "We are all glad that the mayor won reelection she could retire after this term ends in fact of course."

A prison escape did happen in another town but two of the five that escaped came to Elwood city three days ago. One is a robber, one was a con artist, and the last one is a thief in fact from a smaller prison. The current mayor said she will retire in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good school here and glad that the mayor won reelection she will retire after this term ends in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard a prison escape took place in another prison that I heard a rumor two came here in fact of course."

"This is a good school here and glad that the mayor won reelection in fact," said Francine, "I hope we have a good mayor in four years in fact of course."

"I love this school here and i hope that a certain rat named Hirsch could become mayor in four years," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard that the mayor will retire after this term ends in fact of course," said Carl, " The mayor will be here to talk to us in fact of course. "

"You kids will see the mayor here she will talk to us about safety in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "She will retire from politics in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. Mayor victory speech

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Carl. They will have fun playing it is kindergarten after all in fact of course. The mayor is giving her victory speech they have the TV on in fact of course. They are glad the mayor won reelection in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like school and the election and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that the mayor won reelection and just glad that gay man who is known as a Queen lost big in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we have no shame in fact and my parents said that the gay man is a bad person who shows no remorse he is a sociopath so I heard I never met the man to know for sure in fact of course."

"We are all glad that the mayor won reelection against the gay man, the police officer, and the Plummer," said Francine, "I met that gay man he is indeed a sociopath in fact of course."

"Glad that the mayor won reelection against them others who did run," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad that we won't have a gay and sociopathic man as our mayor here in Elwood city in fact of course."

"I heard that the mayor will retire from politics after four years as our mayor," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We are glad that the mayor won reelection against the others who ran against her," said Mrs. Washington, "She will be in soon to give her victory speech in fact of course."

The mayor came on TV to give her victory speech she said it will be her last victory speech and then retire in fact of course. They are glad that gay man lost big in the election in fact of course. They are also glad that the kid hating Plummer lost big and the police officer who ran against her came in second place in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad she won reelection against the others like the gay man, police officer, and Plummer in fact of course," said Arthur, "She will retire in four years and the adults will elect a new mayor and a man named Hirsch could run for mayor and win it in fact of course."

"Glad that gay man lost big in the election against the mayor in fact of course," said Francine, "He is a bad and sociopathic man who just happens to be a gay man in fact of course."

"We are glad that the mayor won reelection against them others who ran against her," said Buster, "One who could run in four years is a member of the school board in fact of course."

"The mayor said she will support Hirsch in four years and that school board member is a Republican," said Carl, "We had a Republican mayor twenty years ago in fact of course."

"Glad that the mayor won reelection against the others who ran against her," said Mrs. Washington, "We are glad that she will still be our mayor until four years from now."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. Park after school

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur and them. They are now at the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course. They have no idea that a bully gang is coming to the park along with a gay and lesbian protesters in fact of course. They are all causing problems in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the park and the election that took place and about other stuff in fact of course.

"School was good today and this park is a good one as well and glad we are here in the park together playing in fact," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground and I heard that the mayor herself is here in the park today she is a good one and she will retire from politics after four years in fact of course."

"We are glad we came here to the park today and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We are glad we came here today to play on the playground together in fact of course."

"I hope that is a good school you all go to we go to Lakewood Elementary school," said Fern, "We are glad we came here to the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

"It is is a good school our teacher Mrs. Washington is a good woman in fact," said Buster, "She won't let harm come to us she is a good woman in fact of course."

"We heard a rumor that two groups of trouble makers are coming here," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

Both groups came into the park and causing problems for regular people in fact of course. One is known trouble makers and the other group won't take no for an answer. They will be ignored by them kids in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They are here in the park today I see the bully gang picking on a group of preschool kids in fact of course," said Arthur, "And the protesters won't take no for an answer we should ignore both groups for we need to keep on playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

"If that bully gang comes over here I will also them in fact of course," said Francine, "We won't let them cause problems with us in fact of course."

"Them protesters won't take no for an answer even though the local government said no," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we came to this park today."

"We see the police arresting the bully gang for they was banned here," said Fern, "I don't know why them protesters aren't being arrested in fact of course."

"They have freedom of speech so that is why they won't be arrested," said Muffy, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. Petting zoo

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur and them. They are now at the petting zoo today. They love it in fact of course. They are glad the bully gang was arrested and charged with crimes. The gay and lesbian protesters still won't take no for an answer. So one of them could run for mayor in three years in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the petting zoo and other stuff like the bath they will have together. And other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good petting zoo and glad we saw that bully gang being arrested and they are charged with crimes," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and I heard a rumor that a gay man could run for mayor in three years against Hirsch because the current mayor will retire in three years when this term of hers are ended in fact of course."

"My favorite non anthropomorphic animals here is goats in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad no birds are here to be petted because I don't want to let feathers in fact of course."

"This petting zoo is a good one and one petting zoo out of town is a bad one," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"My favorite non anthropomorphic animals here is sheep for we make wool from it," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this petting zoo today having lots of fun in fact of course."

"My favorite non anthropomorphic animals here is llama in fact of course," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this petting zoo I am having lots of fun here in fact of course."

They are glad they are in the petting zoo today instead of the park because them protesters are back in fact of course. They still won't take no for an answer in fact of course. Counter protesters are also there for the mayor supports the counter protesters. So a gay man will run for mayor in three years in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"My favorite non anthropomorphic animals here is ponies for they have soft manes in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight for we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"One animal here I don't like is camels for they can spit on us in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This is the best petting zoo and glad we are here instead of the park them protesters are back," said Fern, "I know we are going to have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"My favorite non anthropomorphic animals are pigs for they are lots of fun," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This petting zoo is lots of fun and glad we are here instead of the park today," said Binky, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. Doctor exam

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur and them. Then after school they are at the Doctor's office to get a check up. They will be declared healthy in fact of course. One quack is Doctor will declare Arthur and Francine as invalid which will get their parents mad at him. We see them talking about stuff in the Doctor's office in the waiting room in fact of course.

"We see this Doctor now for the one we had before is not a good man but he is also a bad Doctor," said Arthur, "We will go to the park tomorrow after school and glad we are here today instead of that bad Doctor who called me an invalid which got my parents mad at him so they fired him as our doctor in fact of course."

"He also declared me an invalid which got my mom mad at him in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard about that Doctor he could no longer be a Doctor for much longer," said Fern, "I hope you all like that school you four go to in fact of course. "

"We no longer see that bad Doctor who called us as invailds in fact of course," said Buster, " We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame in fact of course. "

"One Doctor I saw once is a known gay man who almost touched my male parts in a bad way," said Brain, "My mom told him that not to touch my male parts in a bad way and fired him in fact of course."

The Gay doctor that Brain saw is now in the gay community now to serve gays and lesbians in fact of course. That one Doctor who called some as invalid which made their parents mad at him is no longer a Doctor. He was also arrested and charged with crimes in fact of course. We see Arthur getting his check up in fact of course.

"Glad you are our Doctor now for the one we had before called me an invalid which made my parents now he is no longer a Doctor, " said Arthur, "We are glad he was fired by the Doctor board who took his medical license took away in fact of course."

"He is a quack I helped her him fired as a Doctor now he is in jail in fact," said that Doctor, "I don't touch certain body parts for they are private parts in fact of course."

"We are glad he was fired by the Doctor board now he can no longer be a Doctor," said Mrs. Read, " We will be glad it he is indeed goes to prison for ten years in fact of course. "

"I didn't like that Doctor who called me an invalid is now in jail faces charges in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here in this doctor's office in fact of course."

"We had him fired as a Doctor and had him arrested and charged in fact of course," said the Doctor, "I do check feet in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Zoo

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur and them in the zoo after school. They heard that gays and lesbians are at the park protesting for a park of their own in fact of course. They won't take no for an answer. One of them will run for mayor in three years. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff like the gays and lesbians and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good zoo and glad we are here instead of the park today for the gays and lesbians are back in the park," said Arthur, "They just won't take no for an answer and I heard they are forming a political party and glad we had a good time at school today now we are here in the zoo today having lots of fun in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the zoo today having lots of fun instead of the park," said Francine, "I heard that overseer leader of the gays and lesbians said he will run for mayor in three years in fact of course."

"I know they won't take no for an answer they are stubborn and arrogant," said Fern, "We are glad we came here to the zoo today in fact of course."

"They need to learn to take no for an answer for the local government said no to them," said Brain, "A political party is forming from the protesters in fact of course."

"This is a good zoo and glad we are here instead of the park do to them protesters," said Buster, "We are glad that the mayor herself said as long as she is mayor wedding have a gay park."

They will never go in a gay and lesbian park for it will be full of sin and shame so they know better than that. They know that they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have fun in the park tomorrow in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I will never go in a gay and lesbian park for we are straight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the zoo today having lots of fun seeing the non anthropomorphic animals for i know that we are anthropomorphic animals in fact."

"I will also never have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Francine, "I will never go in a gay and lesbian park in fact of course."

"This zoo is a good one and glad we are here instead of the park today in fact," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"My parents said we will never go in a gay and lesbian park for we are straight," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame in fact of course."

"I will never go in a gay and lesbian park for we are straight instead of Homosexuals in fact," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. Park after school 2

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur and them in the park. They are all glad that the protesters aren't there. They will never go in a gay park in fact of course. They will have fun in the park together playing together today on the playground in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff in fact of course.

"School was good today and now we are here in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course," said Arthur, "The protesters aren't here today they are banned from this park so they won't come back ever again and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

"School was good today and this park is the best one in Elwood city," said Francine, "Our teacher Mrs. Washington is a good teacher in fact of course."

"Our school was also good and our teacher is a good older woman in fact," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground."

"Our school will have a fire drill tomorrow afternoon and glad we are here in the park today," said Buster, "We had them last year in preschool in fact of course."

"School was good today we know our teacher will retire at end of our time we are in the third grade," said Brain, "We miss you three at school for you three go to another school than us in fact of course."

They have no idea that a bully gang is coming to the park today to cause problems in fact of course. But was caught by the police and arrested in fact of course. They then heard the news that a bully gang was arrested for assault and battery and trespassing. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that the bully gang was arrested and charged with crimes such assault and battery and trespassing in fact of course," said Arthur, "They would have caused problems such as picking on others and stealing and glad we are here in this park playing together today on the playground in fact of course."

"Then bullies was also charged with stealing stuff glad we are here in the park today," said Francine, "Glad that bully gang was arrested and charged with crimes in fact of course."

"This park is a good one and glad the gays and lesbians won't get a park of their own," said Fern, "That bully gang is known thieves in fact of course."

"This park is the best park in Elwood city and glad we are here in this park today," said Buster, "We will have a fire drill tomorrow at our school in fact of course."

"That bully gang was arrested for assault and battery as well as theft in fact," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	13. Fire drill and prison escape

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are in the school together as in Arthur and them. It is time for the fire drill. Two kids there will freak out about it. They are scaredy cats even though both are monkey kids. It means they are scared of lots of things in fact of course. They know what a fire drill is as in !its kids but them two brothers. We see them talking about stuff like the fire drill and other stuff in fact of course.

"This fire drill is doing good except two kids over there they are known to be scared of lots of things in fact," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"This fire drill is doing good except two kids over there they are known to be afraid of lots of fun," said Francine, "They think They will catch the school on fire in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in school today and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight without having shame in fact of course."

"I am glad it is just a fire drill not a real fire for it destroys stuff in fact," said Carl, "Mrs. Washington is helping them two kids over there in fact of course."

"I gave them two a talking to about why that behavior is not tolerated here," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have another fire drill in a month in fact of course."

Little do they know that some prisoners escaped from the near by prison one is heading to the school in fact of course. He is a sociopath and a robber in fact of course. They are all back inside the school in the classroom in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard a rumor that some prisoners escaped from the near by prison and one is coming here," said Arthur, "If it is true then we have to be very careful outside and here comes Mrs. Washington now to talk to us about something with a concerned look on her face in fact of course."

"That isn't a rumor it is a fact and one is heading here in fact of course," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids need to be careful outside for some prisoners escaped from the near by prison and is out in the City in fact of course."

"We will be careful outside for some prisoners escaped from the near by prison," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today in fact of course."

"If I see someone in a prison jump suit as in uniform that prisoners wear I will run," said Buster, "I hope none of us ends up in prison someday in fact of course."

"I see a man wearing a prison uniforms outside of this school in fact of course," said Carl, "I know that man he was the one who robbed my uncle in fact of course."

The police arrested that escaped prisoner and sent back to prison. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. Tornado watch

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are at the Read house for a thunderstorm is going on all day. They are under a tornado watch in fact of course. They know that tornadoes are dangerous in fact of course. They know that they know to head to the basement if a tornado happens as in tornado warning in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like storms in fact and other stuff in fact of course.

"That storm outside is strong as in severe thunderstorm in fact and glad we are here in this house together," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing and we have fur that covers us as in thin layers to protect our pale skin I saw my skin it is like that or a dog even though I am an Aardvark in fact of course."

"I saw my skin before it is pale just like yours and we know that servers in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We know if a tornado warning takes place we will head to the basement," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Tornadoes are very dangerous they can be skinny to fat one I saw once," said Fern, "It was a small one and glad we are here inside the house."

"Tornadoes are dangerous and glad we are inside the house instead of outside," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They are watching the news about that storm watch as in tornado watch in fact of course. They know that they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know that it is Saturday so no school today in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This severe thunderstorm is a bad one and glad we are here in this house instead of outside in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will head to the basement if we get a tornado warning takes place we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We are just under a severe thunderstorm warning and a tornado watch in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course unless we get a tornado in fact of course."

"I heard a tornado made a town into a ruined ghost town in fact of course," said Brain, "We don't want to have a tornado here in Elwood city in fact of course."

"I heard that as well and glad we are inside the house instead of outside in fact of course," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We have sleeping bags in the basement just in case of a tornado in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, " We will keep an eye on the news just in case of a tornado warning takes place in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Tornado warning and bath

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are at the Read house for a thunderstorm is going on all day. They are under a tornado warning in fact of course. They are in the basement even though it is just a small tornado in fact of are all scared for that is a bad storm. They will have a bath together tonight for that small tornado is on the other side of town. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like tornadoes and other stuff in fact.

"This storm is very bad and I hope we don't get out school damaged because tornadoes can do that in fact of course," said Arthur, "It is on the other side of town which is near a school called Glenbrook academy which is a private school that has strict rules and teachers we don't go to that school in fact of course."

"We are safe here in the basement even though that tornado is on the other side of town," said Francine, "We won't have to worry about stuff like tornadoes in fact of course it is just a small tornado in fact of course."

"I hope this storm doesn't stop another tornado for that would be bad news," said Fern, "We are safe here in the basement so we will survive the storm in fact of course."

"That tornado is on the other side of town were some people we know lives at," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We are all safe here in the basement even though that tornado is on the other side of town," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

That small tornado ended with only very minor damage like broken limbs and mild roof damage. It was an F 0 which is the smallest a tornado can be in fact of course. They all came out of the basement and the power is still on in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of are now in the bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We are all safe here in the house instead of outside with some limbs down as in sticks and possible broken glass," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing and I know that these parts are important to us for us to reproduce someday in fact of course."

"We will remain instead of outside with some limbs down as in sticks in fact," said Francine, "Tornadoes can be very dangerous now we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We see our behinds and male parts and female parts yet we have no shame," said Fern, "My front is nice and smooth for i am a girl in fact of course."

"We are all safe here inside the house instead of outside with some limbs down and possible broken glass in fact," said George, "We are all here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We are here in the bath together tonight without having shame in fact," said Binky, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Back at school talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all at school today in fact of course. They know that the weather is good today for yesterday they had a small tornado. They know that tornadoes can be very dangerous in fact of course. One bad boy hopes a tornado hits the local gay community destroying it killing most of them. We see them talking about stuff like school and other stuff like the storm yesterday and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good school here Mrs. Washington is a good teacher and glad we are here and that tornado didn't do much damage," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today and that bad boy hopes a tornado hits the local community destroying it killing most of them and I had a dream we was in a vault during a nuclear war in fact of course."

"I also had the same dream maybe we was having a dream about the future," said Francine, "I heard about a story with regular people and prisoners in the same vault and that tornado we had wasn't that bad in fact of course."

"I think we played the Fallout series to much last night before bed in fact," said Buster, "The weather is good today we had a small tornado on the other side of town near Glenbrook academy in fact of course."

"My parents said that the great war is what happened in the world of Fallout," said Carl, "The small tornado we had wasn't that bad in fact of course."

"The Fallout series is in an alternate universe where the world went down a darker path," said Mrs. Washington, "I have all the Fallout games in fact of course."

They have nothing to worry about no one wishes to use nuclear weapons for it would be very bad. Some man wants to build a vault to use as a hotel in fact of course. They know that they have nothing to worry about in fact of course. A rumor has it that some prisoners escaped from the near by prison. We still see them talking about stuff this time about the rumor in fact of course.

"I heard a rumor that a prison break took place in the near by prison I hope it is just a rumor and not real," said Arthur, "We will have to be careful if that rumor is true but until then I will take it with a grain of salt and here comes our teacher now with news about maybe that rumor we heard in fact of course."

"No prison break took place in the near by prison that bad boy over there started it in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "We will not have to worry about stuff like prison breaks unless we hear and see it on the news just like everyone else in fact of course."

"Glad it was just a rumor for a prison break is very bad for a bunch of criminals is what they are," said Francine, "If a prison break took place we will need to be careful outside in fact of course."

"Glad that was just a rumor that a prison break took place we know it was that bad boy," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Rumors can spread like wildfire and that boy is being dealt with by the principal," said Carl , "The news would tell us if a prison break takes place."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. Hurricane drill and talking

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all at school today in fact of course. They are having a Hurricane drill today in fact of course. They know that they will have fun in the park after school today in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and glad they will never have shame. They Have a thin layer of fur in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Hurricanes and other stuff in fact of course.

"I heard that Hurricanes does lots of damage in a big area unlike a local events of tornadoes in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard one Hurricane hit Florida in a big way caused lots of damage I hope we don't have one here in Elwood city for it would take months or years to repair the damage in fact of course."

"I also heard about that Hurricane that hit Florida before we was born," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard that before from my mom and dad and one lots a cat in it in fact," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame in fact of course."

"Hurricanes does lots of damage my parents told me about one in Texas," said Carl, "I hope we can have our bath together tonight for we don't have shame in fact of course."

"You kids are doing a good job in this Hurricane drill that we are having," said Mrs. Washington, " I will play a Fallout game after I grade papers."

One girl acted up in the hallway outside the third grade area of the school for she is a third grade girl in fact of course. She had got detention for acting up. The three first grade teachers will meet one one on one so they can pick who they want as their students in fact of course. One is talking to Arthur her name is Mrs. Henderson she is an Aardvark woman with purple glasses and wears purple ladies suit and purple high heels today. We see her and him talking in fact of course.

"I am glad you like Francine, Buster, and Carl I want to be with them in the same class next school year in fact of course," said Arthur, "One teacher Mr. Black can be kind of rude to some people like a certain girl in fact of course."

"I will get you and them three you said in my class next school year in fact," said Mrs. Henderson, "And Mrs. Jackson is retiring at the end of the school year her replacement is a woman kids will call Miss Parker in fact of course."

"I heard Miss Parker is a good woman but a bit nervous for she will be a new teacher in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will you as our first grade teacher for next school year and glad I will still be in the same class as my friends in fact of course."

"She will adjust well she will be a good school teacher she will get some you know," said Mrs. Henderson, "We will talk to her about her being a substitute teacher next time she is on assignment."

"She seemed nervous when I saw her when dealing with that one girl who acted up in the hallway in fact of course," said Arthur, "She will take over once Mrs. Jackson retires in the end of the school year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. Earthquake drill

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all at school today in fact of course. They are having an Earthquake still today. They will have a bath together tonight. They will never have shame do to a thin layer of fur. They know that the worst Earthquakes happened in the Midwest. They heard a kid had made a prediction about a Nuclear was within twenty years. We see them talking about stuff like Earthquakes and other stuff.

"I heard that the worst Earthquakes happened in the Midwest like we're St. Louis and Memphis is at now," said Arthur, "That kid over there said we will have a nuclear war within twenty years and we will have a bath together tonight and my parents said we will never have shame for we have thin layers of fur in fact."

"I thought the worst Earthquakes happened in California until we learned about them," said Francine, "We can get Earthquakes here as well."

"Earthquake drills happens and let's us know before hand unlike real earthquakes," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"Glad we don't have active and dormant volcanoes just two extinct volcanoes," said Carl, "Earthquakes can be scary same as tornadoes and Hurricanes."

"You kids are good kids and glad you call come here to this school here," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have a fire man coming tomorrow to talk to you kids."

One fire man said he will install smoke alarms in their houses free of charge as in they don't need the money from it. The fire department they have is a volunteer fire department. Mr. and Mrs. Read let one into their house to install smoke alarms. They know it is a good idea to make sure they will be safe in case of a fire. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"My parents said they will allow a fire man into our house today to install smoke alarms in our house in fact," said Arthur, "We know we will have a bath together tonight and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in this school today and tomorrow we have fire safety in fact."

"I heard in two weeks we will have police officers come to talk to us about stuff," said Francine, "I think Binky could be arrested someday in fact."

"My parents said they will allow them into our house for they can install smoke alarms as in fire fighters," said Buster, "I hope none of us ends up in prison someday."

"My uncle is a police officer he said he wants to become chief of police someday," said Carl, "Maybe even run for Sheriff of our county which is an elected official."

"My dad was a prison warden until he retired for my mom health is failing in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "We have five police rocking out on Monday to talk to us."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. Bath time chat there

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in the bath. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They are playing with bath toys. They will have fun playing together tonight. They see each other's male parts and female parts yet they have no shame. We see them talking about stuff like school and other stuff like what they will learn next week and other in as well.

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts yet I have no shame proving i am a boy," said Arthur, "I love our school and our teacher Mrs. Washington is a good woman who will defend us kids from harm and glad that the tornado we had was a small one as in smallest they come in and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad that tornado we had was small."

"I love having baths together and we go to Lakewood Elementary school," said Fern, "We will have lots of fun before we go to sleep in fact."

"I love having baths together and we don't have shame even though my male parts are showing," said Brain, "We will have a good time in here playing with bath toys."

"I love having baths together and we don't have shame even though my male parts are showing here," said Buster, "We go to Green Meadows elementary school."

They for some reason or other they looked at their male parts and female parts and smiled knowing that they could reproduce someday. They will never have shame for they have a thin layer of fur to cover their pale skin to protect it. They know that they are anthropomorphic animals. We still see them talking about stuff.

"My parents said that males can't get pregnant but can get females pregnant instead in fact," said Arthur, "Baths are lots of fun and glad we don't have shame even though my male parts are showing and I love having baths together and play with bath toys which we love to do."

"You heard correct we males can't get pregnant but can get females pregnant," said Brain, "You might have Autism but yours is the high functioning form."

"As a girl I will get pregnant someday for i am indeed a girl not a boy," said Francine, "We will learn about clouds on Monday as well as police officers come to talk to us about stuff."

"I love having baths together and as a boy I will never give birth in fact," said Fern , "We will learn about stuff like how to wash ourselves in fact."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts yet I have no shame in fact," said Carl, " We will have a good night sleep tonight in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	20. Park fun

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in the park playing together today on the playground. They don't know that a bully gang is coming. They are up to no good. They know that they will have a bath together tonight. They will never have shame for they have a thin layer of fur. We see them talking about stuff like the park and playground and other stuff like bullies and other stuff in fact.

"We will have a bath together tonight and this park is the best one here in Elwood city it has the best playground," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor that a bully gang is coming here to this park and they are up to no good for they love to pick on people who aren't like them as in one's that aren't bullies in fact."

"This park is the best and we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said Francine , "I also heard that rumor that a bully gang is coming here up to no good."

"We will have a bath together tonight and this park is the best one here," said Fern, "We won't have shame even though my female parts will be showing."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I heard that same rumor you all heard," said George, "We will a a good time playing here on the playground and we will also play together tonight in the bath."

"This park is the best one for it has the best playground and sandbox in fact," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame for we have a thin layer of fur."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground," said Arthur, "I heard that bully gang is banned from this park so we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"This park is the best and glad we are here in this park playing together today on the playground," said Francine, "I heard that bully gang was arrested for assault and battery and other crimes in fact."

"This park is the best one for it has the best playground and sandbox in fact," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love this park and I heard that gays and lesbians wants a park of their own," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"I heard that bully gang was arrested for assault and battery and trespassing," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. Fire drill talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in school will have a fire drill today. Tomorrow they will have a tornado still for it is still week in school in fact. They will have a bath together tonight. They will never have shame even though their male parts and female parts will be showing. One bad girl said she hates drill week. She and two other bad girl will be smoking in the girls bathroom. We see them talking about stuff in fact.

"We will have a fire drill today and tomorrow we have a tornado drill and Wednesday is an Earthquake drill," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I heard a bad girl smokes cigarettes which can cause cancer and other diseases," said Francine, "I know a family member died from lung cancer for smoking cigarettes."

"I won't smoke for my parents don't smoke but they can and do drink beer," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we have a tornado drill in fact."

"We will have lock down drill on Thursday and a Hurricane drill on Friday," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard a rumor that a garden shed was on fire for we saw smoke in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "But was found out it was burning sticks and trash."

They know that bad girl will smoke with two other bad girls will smoke cigarettes in fact. They will head outside when they pull the fire alarm as in the principal himself. They will have a bath together never have shame even though their male parts and female parts will be showing. We still see them talking about stuff.

"The fire drill went good except three bad girls who was caught smoking in the girls bathroom in fact," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"Smoking can cause cancer and other diseases such as empezma and heart disease," said Francine, "I know we will have a bath together tonight."

"I knew a man who died from a heart attack from smoking cigarettes every day," said Carl, "He was my next door neighbor his widow is still living there."

"My uncle has a heard attack but he survived it and no longer smokes," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Never smoke kids for you will be so much healthier with lungs that are cancer free," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have a tornado drill tomorrow afternoon after recess and lunch."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	22. About Epilepsy

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in school today. Fern will have a seizure today at Lakewood Elementary school. She will have the bad kind of seizure today. The teachers knows just what to do. As in keep her safe in fact and cushion her head and move objects away from her. Only two kinds requires first aid. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact.

"I will be alright just I have Epilepsy and you kept me safe so thanks for the help in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard that George also has Epilepsy as well as Arthur as well."

"Arthur had a mild form of Epilepsy so I heard for he goes to another school as us in fact of course," said Brain, "We will learn about Epilepsy soon enough."

"Just glad your safe and you will just need to rest for you had a seizure," said the teacher, " My mom has that kind of seizure so I know just what to do. "

"I have complex parical seizures which causes me to wonder around without knowing what I am doing," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"My brother has simple parcial seizures which isn't as bad as the other two kind," said a girl, "I heard that one woman prisoner died as in the one who escaped from that prison for women in fact of course."

They are learning about Epilepsy soon enough and is already teaching about it at Green Meadows elementary school. Someone from the regional Epilepsy foundation came to talk to them about it. Then Arthur told them he has Epilepsy and said he can go on outings with them. He said he will love to go on them. We still see them talking about stuff now Arthur and them at Green Meadows elementary school.

"I can outgrow them once I reach puberty when I start becoming a man who will have a job after college," said Arthur, "I wants to get married someday and have a family of my own for i have a full set of male parts which I don't mind off people look at them I have no shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"My one cousin has the same kind of seizures you have as in staring into space," said Francine, "He knows that the Epilepsy foundation is there to help in fact of course."

"He can indeed outgrow his seizures once he reaches puberty in fact of course," said Carl, "My cousin has the same kind of seizures as Fern in fact of course."

"My parents said that we will never have shame even though our male parts and female parts will be showing," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight."

"You kids learn kind of fast about Epilepsy and I work for the Epilepsy foundation," said a woman, "We hope you kids takes your medication to control your seizures."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	23. Tornado warning

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in school today. Dark clouds are coming in for it will spawn a tornado from out of it. It is a small tornado But it will cause tree limbs to break off to cause some damage. They will head to the hallway they see the green tinted clouds meaning it can produce tornadoes. We see them talking about stuff like the weather and other stuff in fact of course.

"I don't like the look of those clouds for that means it could spawn a tornado for we saw one before," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon we will have to be on the lookout for a tornado warning for we saw it happen before and we will not get rain from those clouds for it is a tornado like clouds in fact of course."

"I am afraid of tornadoes for they can injure or kill people and destroys stuff," said Francine, "I am afraid we will get a tornado out of the dark clouds."

"I am also afraid of tornadoes for just like you said and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "We will have a tornado warning for we saw it happen before as in last week."

"I am more afraid of nuclear war for they kill more by a blast with high winds," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"I am afraid of tornadoes and nuclear war but chances of a nuclear war is slim," said Mrs. Washington, "Even though Russia is becoming a right wing Oligarchy."

The tornado bell went off signaling a tornado warning for one did touch down our of the clouds in the high crime area. Some sees it as the wrath of God judging a sinful neighborhood. That area is were the projects is at. It is home of an Elementary school called Rising star Elementary school. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"I was afraid we would get a tornado out of the dark clouds for it has a green tint to them in fact," said Arthur, "We won't get a Nuclear war anytime soon for the cold war came to an end when the Soviet Union fell and i heard that Russia is becoming a right wing oligarchy under their current President Vladimir Putin."

"We had Nuclear war in the Fallout series it was called the great war in fact," said Francine, "I am afraid of tornados for it touched down in the high crime is which is four blocks away from here."

"Tornadoes are very dangerous they can kill or injure people and damage stuff," said Carl, "We will have no nuclear war anytime soon in fact of course."

"Nuclear war would be very bad for it could kill millions with high winds and such," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We won't have a nuclear war anytime soon even though Russia is becoming a right wing oligarchy," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have to remain in the hall until the all clear signal is given."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Tornado damage

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in school today. They will check out the storm damage in fact of course. It happened in the high crime area of Elwood city. It was an F 1 tornado it killed three people But all three was criminals. One was a thief, one was a robber, and one was a drug dealer. They will have a bath together tonight. We see them talking about stuff like the storm damage and other stuff in fact of course.

"I heard there criminals was killed by the tornado that took place here in the high crime area in fact," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame for we have a thin layer of fur that is even on our private parts and I heard that Russia is becoming a right wing oligarchy under their current President Vladimir Putin on its way to Fascism."

"I heard that as well and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said Francine, "Glad it didn't touch down in our neighborhoods in fact."

"Some wanted that tornado to touch down on the gay community in fact," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I hoped that tornado would have been smaller," said Buster, "We will go to the park tomorrow in fact."

"All three of them that was killed by the tornado was criminals that was going to do their crimes," said Mrs. Washington, "We will help them rebuild that neighborhood and hope it will have less crime than before the tornado."

The police said they will send more police officers to the streets of that neighborhood so less crime will happen there. The current mayor said she will retire from politics after four years. She will address the people on TV and on the radio about the tornado damage. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I see the mayor herself she will now address the people about the tornado damage in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we didn't have that tornado in our neighborhoods in fact of course."

"Was that your home over there for the one who was in it was injured by the tornado," said a police officer, "For it it is your home you can't be allowed back inside of it."

"None of us lived in that house for we don't live in this neighborhood in fact," said Francine, "I heard that we never have a huge tornado that would take years to recover from it."

"We heard that three criminals was killed by the tornado on the way to do their crimes," said Carl, "I think God used it to judge this subdivision to make it safer for regular people."

"We are glad you kids are safe for i see your teacher here in fact of course," said the mayor, " I also think God used the tornado to judge this subdivision. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Learning stuff at school

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in school today. They will learn about lightning and thunder as well as about the moon and sun. They will have a bath together tonight. They will never have shame even though their male parts and female parts and behinds will be showing. We see them talking about stuff like storms and other stuff like the high crime area and other stuff in fact of course.

"I like regular thunderstorms for they are good to water plants and grass but tornadoes are very dangerous," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we go to the park and play on the playground together hoping no bully group shows up to cause problems like picking on us."

"Regular thunderstorms are good but not so with severe thunderstorms, " said Francine, "Because they bring down hail and high winds and that tornado hit the high crime area."

"Regular thunderstorms are good but not severe thunderstorm for they bring down hail," said Carl, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"I like regular thunderstorms and rain showers for they are good to water stuff," said Buster, "We hope that subdivision comes back with less crime."

"I am glad you kids are safe the other day for I teach you kids well," said Mrs. Washington, "We will teach you kids about not to commit crimes."

Then there criminals that died from the tornado some day it was judgement from God in fact of course. The three who died souls went to the bad place as in Hades in fact of course. We see them leaning not to commit crimes. And also not to commit suicide in fact of course. We see them still talking about stuff.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are learning about stuff like storms and such today in school," said Arthur, "We will go to the park tomorrow to play on the playground together and maybe also the sandbox and other stuff in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in school today and learned about stuff," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"For some reason we don't have shame for we have a thin layer of fur," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today in fact."

"I knew we have a thin layer of fur for we are anthropomorphic animals," said Buster, "I am a rabbit same as Carl and Arthur is an Aardvark and Francine is a monkey."

"We know that you kids are good kids and glad you kids are safe in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "I heard a rumor that a prison break took place in the near by prison."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course


	26. Protesters arrested

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all at the park playing together today on the playground. Not knowing a group of gays and lesbians are on the way to the park now. They know that they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is a good one and glad that bully gang was arrested and charged with crimes in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground and we are glad that the tornado didn't hit our neighborhoods for none of us lives in the high crime area of Elwood city in fact of course."

"This park is a good one and that tornado did lots of damage in the high crime area," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This park is the best one it has the best playground and sandbox in fact," said Fern, "I saw the damage that tornado caused in the high crime area."

"This park is a good one it has the best playground and sandbox and the library is over there," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This park is a good one and we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said George, "We will go to the zoo next week for that is the plan in fact of course."

They heard about the gay and lesbian protesters was arrested for trespassing in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have fun in the bath together tonight. They are glad them protesters was arrested. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad them protesters was arrested for trespassing for they are banned here at this park for not taking no for an answer," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing which is a good set of male parts in fact of course."

"I am not sure why they won't take no for an answer they keep going on and on," said Francine, "We are glad we will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing."

"I hope that the protesters learn their lesson this time for being arrested," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Them protesters won't be allowed back in this park for they won't take no for an answer," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact."

"The police did their jobs good and I heard a police sting is going on at the community center," said Binky, "We will not go there for we did do anything wrong."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	27. Learning about animals

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all at school learning about wild animals. They know they are anthropomorphic animals. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. We see them talking about stuff like wild animals and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"My favorite wild animals is Aardvark such like I am an Aardvark who is an anthropomorphic animal," said Arthur, "We will go to the zoo on Saturday and we will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon for it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible in fact of course."

"My favorite wild animals is the chimpanzees they are so playful in fact of course," said Francine, "I am an anthropomorphic monkey and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will have a bath together tonight."

"My favorite wild animals is pythons they don't have venom but squeeze the life out of its pray," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"My favorite wild animals is the giant ant eater they are slow but I still like them," said Buster, "I am an anthropomorphic rabbit and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will have a bath together tonight."

"My favorite wild animals is the African Elephants they are big and powerful," said Mrs. Washington, "We could go to the zoo for a field trip sometime in fact of course."

They then learned about farm animals such as cows, pigs, chickens, turkeys and other farm animals in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight they will never have shame. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"My favorite farm animals is cows and sheep for they are good animals which can be used for meat or wool," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and my grandpa lives in on a farm he has cows in fact of course."

"My favorite farm animals is horses and bulls for they are used for heavy farm work," said Francine, "My least favorite farm animals is Turkey's for they can be mean."

"My favorite farm animals is chickens for we can get eggs from them," said Carl, " They can be good fried and scrambled as in eggs in fact of course."

"My favorite farm animals is tame ducks in fact and we will have a bath together tonight," said Buster, "We will have a bath together we will never have shame."

"My favorite farm animals is cows for we can get milk from the diary cows in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "We could go to the zoo once the principal himself in fact of course."

I will need ideas for next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	28. Tornado drill

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all at school learning about bad weather. They will have a tornado drill today. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. We see them talking about stuff like bad weather and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I hope we don't get another tornado for it did lots of damage to the high crime area of Elwood city in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Tornadoes are very dangerous the tornado that hit the high crime area killed three people," said Francine, "But them three that was killed was criminals such as a thief, a robber, and a con artist we will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing when we have our bath together."

"We can get Hurricanes here for we are on the coast so we can get them," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I heard more tornadoes happens in places like Texas, Oklahoma, and Kansas," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"You heard correct kids but we can and do get them here in fact of course," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have a tornado drill here in school today in fact of course."

The tornado drill went very well today no one in that school acted up but one in Lakewood Elementary school did act up. That kid just happens to be Binky Barnes who's real name is Shelly. Binky Barnes just happens to be a gay boy who haven't came out of the closet yet. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard a rumor that Binky Barnes acted up in Lakewood Elementary school during the tornado drill," said Arthur, "He can be a bully for he can be mean he once tried to bully a girl out of her candy she stomped on his right foot causing him to jump up and down and he looks at male parts with lust."

"I think Binky Barnes is a gay boy he was seen wearing the gay pride flag as a cape," said Francine, "He needs to come out of the closet someday for these are more tolerant days in fact of course."

"I know that Binky Barnes is gay I had a bath together with him he touched it," said Carl, "I didn't like that I told him to let go of it for it belongs to me."

"I know he can be a bully and I think he is a gay boy who needs to come out of the closet," said Buster, "He was seen wearing the gay pride flag as a cape."

"I know he is a gay boy who needs to come out of the closet someday," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have a Hurricane drill tomorrow afternoon in school."

I will need ideas for next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	29. Bathtime talking

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in the bath together tonight. They are all naked as the day they was born with their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. They will never have shame do to a thin layer of fur. We see them talking about stuff like the weather and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"The weather today was good and in three days we will get rain and now we are here in the bath together tonight," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing and we will never go in the gay community anytime soon and on Saturday we will go to the zoo in fact of course."

"I can deal with rain and regular thunderstorm and I hate tornadoes," said Francine, "We are all here in the bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"Rain is good for it waters plants and is good for growing stuff in fact of course," said Brain, "We are all here in the bath together tonight we will never have shame do to a thin layer of fur."

"Rain is good for growing stuff like grass and crops and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "I see my female parts yet I have no shame and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I love sunny weather like we had today and the Midwest is having rain in fact," said Buster, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing."

They see each other's male parts and female parts yet they have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They are playing with bath toys so they won't play with their male parts and female parts. They know they have a thin layer of fur even on the boys boy parts. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are glad to have a bath together tonight and glad we won't be going in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we have a thin layer of fur is why we lack shame," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I love having baths together we will never have shame even though my male parts are showing," said Buster, "We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born."

"I love having baths together I see my female parts that makes me a girl," said Muffy, " I love being naked as the day I was born in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	30. The eye exam

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in school the eye exam. Someday Arthur will need glasses in fact of course. They that lots of people wear glasses. That includes his grandma in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the eye exam and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"My Grandma wears glasses same with some other family members someday I might need to wear glasses," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and I heard we will learn about animals that can be pets I want a dog someday so I can take care of it I want a male dog so it can have the same body parts as us males."

"We did pass that eye exam this time and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "Someday one of us will get glasses for that is normal."

"I have a grandpa that wears glasses I also need glasses which I am wearing," said Carl, " We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. "

"My one cousin wears glasses with weak lenses for stigmatism in fact of course," said Buster, "I will hope I won't need glasses for years in fact."

"My sister wears glasses for she is near sighted she needs to wear them outside the bath and bed," said Mrs. Washington, "I wear reading glasses in fact of course."

They passed that eye exam that time all but Carl who is shown wearing glasses and in second grade Arthur will need them. They know lots of people wears glasses and know Marina can't pass an eye exam. She was born blind so she will never be able to see until she goes to heaven someday in fact of course. We see them still talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I might need to wear glasses someday for I have a family history of eye problems like being near sighted," said Arthur, "We won't be going to the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in school today to learn about animals we can have as pets."

"Marina who we met will never be able to see for she was born blind in fact," said Francine, "She will learn to read Braille someday in fact of course."

"Blind people are the only exception to take an eye exam so they can't pass it," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I have a cousin who is legally blind as in low vision and will have to read large print material," said Buster, "His name is Larry in fact of course."

"Many people in the golden years needs to read large print material in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids will learn about prisons and not to end up in them as prisoners."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	31. A bunch of rumors

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in the bath together tonight. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They have a thin layer of fur is why they lack shame. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will not go to the gay community anytime soon and tomorrow we head to the zoo to see all the non anthropomorphic animals such as Aardvarks and zebras and other non anthropomorphic animals in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts which proves I am indeed a boy," said Carl, "We are not going to the gay community anytime soon and tomorrow we head to the zoo in fact."

"I love having baths together and I am blind and can't see my female parts," said Marina, "I was born blind and this bath feels so good on my female body."

"Baths are lots of fun and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Buster, "I love going to the zoo and I heard a rumor that a prison break took place in the near by prison and was seen at one of the parks in fact of course."

They will have a good time at the zoo tomorrow to see all the non anthropomorphic animals and know they are anthropomorphic animals. They will have a good time at the zoo tomorrow in fact. If a prison break took place it would be on the news and proved it was just a rumor. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This bath feels so good on my male body including my boy parts you all are what I mean for I am naked," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and tomorrow we will go to the zoo to see all them non anthropomorphic animals we know that we are anthropomorphic animals in fact of course I am an Aardvark."

"This bath feels so good on my female body I see my female parts in fact," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together tonight this bath feels so good on my male body, " said Brain, "We know we are anthropomorphic animals in fact of course."

"I heard a rumor that we are mutated creatures from radiation that made us anthropomorphic animals," said Fern, "We will go to the zoo tomorrow in fact of course."

"I heard that rumor that we are mutated humans from radiation in fact," said Carl, "We know this bath together tonight is very good in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	32. Park talking

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all in the park playing together today on the playground. They have no ideas that a bully gang is coming to the park to cause problems. They are all bad kids who loves to pick on others who aren't like them. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is the best park it has the best playground and sandbox in Elwood city in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and I heard a rumor that a bully gang is coming here to this park to cause problems for people who aren't like them that is most people of course."

"I heard that same rumor so it might be true for we all heard about it from the police," said Francine, "We will go to school on Monday and Tuesday we have a Hurricane drill in fact of course."

"I love this park we are here on the playground to play with each other," said Fern, "My school will have a fire drill on Monday and Tuesday we have a Hurricane drill just like your school in fact of course."

"I hope them bullies gets arrested before they come here inside the park," said Brain, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"I heard the biggest city park is Forest park of St. Louis it is bigger than Central park in New York city," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing."

That bully gang was arrested for assault and battery and trespassing for they are banned from that park unless they behave themselves. A group of protesters are coming to the park in fact of course. They are gays and lesbians in fact of course. They still won't take no for an answer. So they formed a political party. We still see them talking.

"Not sure why them people won't take no for an answer they keep in coming to protest for a park of their own," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this park playing together today on the playground and I have been to the other parks here in Elwood city in fact of course."

"They stopped coming and formed a political party instead so they will run people for office they will lose," said Francine, "I don't want a gay or lesbian mayor."

"The current mayor said she will retire from politics after four years in fact of course," said Fern, "I also don't want a gay or lesbian mayor of Elwood city."

"The bully gang was arrested for assault and battery and trespassing in fact," said Buster, "We will have school on Monday and a Hurricane drill."

"Them protesters formed a political party called Gay and Lesbian party," said George, "I want Hirsch to run for mayor in three to four years in fact."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	33. Shed fire

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all heading to school and saw a shed on fire. They know the family that lives in the house. They called the fire station and put out the fire. They are now heading to school to talk about it. We see them talking about it in school in the classroom in fact of course.

"That fire was scary but it was just the shed not the house so that shed will need to be rebuilt in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing and I love being naked in fact of course."

"That family said they will build a new shed so they will allow us to help them," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"That fire was scary and glad no one was inside of it when it was on fire it was an electrical fire," said Carl, " I think a mouse or squirrel chewed the wires inside of it. "

"That shed fire was scary and glad we are here in school today in fact of course," said Buster, "We will help them rebuild that shed in fact."

"I heard about that shed fire it is in the same subdivision that me and my family lives at," said Mrs. Washington, "I know that family that lives there."

That shed will be torn down and a new shed will be built and was said a mouse chewed the wires that caused that fire. They will help them rebuild that shed in fact of course. Only stuff lost in that shed was tools for it was a tool shed. We still see them talking about stuff.

"That shed was a tool shed and that it was a mouse that chewed the wires that caused that shed to catch on fire," said Arthur, "We will help them rebuild that tool shed for tools can be replaced but not with life in fact of course."

"My neighbor has roaches in their house and I helped them kill them roaches," said Francine, "Now mice are also bad But rats are much more worse."

"That shed fire was scary and glad no one was inside the shed they found a cooked mouse inside of it," said Carl, "We will help them rebuild that shed in fact of course."

"That shed fire was caused by a mouse which died in the shed fire in fact," said Buster, "They could have been some insects inside the shed in fact of course."

"We will help them rebuild that shed for we know that family in fact of course," said Mrs. Washington, "We know that mice are not really cute but kind of ugly."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. Shed rebuilt

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all helping them people rebuild their shed. They will have a good time helping them rebuild that shed. It is helping others which makes them feel good. They will have a bath together tonight in fact. We see them talking about stuff like sheds and other stuff in fact of course.

"That shed is looking good and glad we are helping them rebuild it and I heard that thunderstorms could happen today," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here to help them rebuild that shed there and I see storm clouds coming in so we better head on home our parents said we will head back home."

"That shed is rebuilt and I see the storm clouds coming in so yes time to go home," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I hate thunderstorms they can be scary and I sometimes have a meltdown when stuff bothers me," said Carl, "I seen Arthur here with them in fact."

"Storms are good and I know some of you has Autism and glad we are here," said Brain, "I will be glad when we have our bath together tonight."

"Thunderstorms are coming in so yes we are going to head back home," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They got in the cars and headed home to the Read house and know that the storm will be a small one in fact of course. They got home just in time then the thunderstorm took place. They are all in the bath together tonight talking about the storm that took place.

"That shed is rebuilt and that small thunderstorm was very scary and yes I have meltdowns at times in fact of course," said Arthur, "Now we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are here in it tonight and glad we are here to play and get nice and clean I have having them for we are naked as the day we was born I see my male parts in fact of course."

"That shed was good to help them rebuild it and I love having baths together I see my female parts," said Francine, "We must play with our bath toys instead of our male parts and female parts."

"I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are here in it together tonight," said Fern, "I love having baths together in fact of course."

"I loved helping them rebuild that shed and I see my male parts in fact," said Buster, "We will be able to reproduce someday in fact of course."

"I loved helping them rebuild that shed and I see my male parts in fact," said Brain, "That small thunderstorm was good in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	35. New tools and a rumor

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school with Carl and Buster. They are all helping them people rebuild their shed. They saw they bought the new tools for the new shed. They heard a rumor that a nuclear war could happen between America and China. But just a rumor not true both countries can get along. We see them talking about stuff like the new tool shed and other stuff in fact of course.

"That new tool shed looks good and now they have new tools and other stuff that goes inside of it in fact," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and I heard a rumor that we could have a nuclear war between America and China but I know it isn't true it was started up by a bully in fact and glad we are here at school today in fact of course."

"The new tools are good and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will have a good time here in school today."

"I love that new tool shed we helped build now they have new tools and other stuff," said Carl, " We will have a bath together tonight and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing. "

"That new tool shed looks good and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Buster, "We will have a good time playing in the bath together tonight."

"Them people said thanks for the help and you kids did a good job in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids will learn about not to do crimes in fact of course."

That bully who started that rumor was arrested and charged with crimes in fact and glad they will have a bath together tonight. They are all glad that no nuclear war will happen. They have no idea that one boy will be arrested someday a boy named Jason. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we won't have a nuclear war and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame," said Arthur, "That new tool shed looks good and glad we helped them rebuild it and glad we are here in school today and we will have a bath together tonight."

"Glad we won't have a nuclear war and glad we are here in school today," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight we have no shame even though my female parts will be showing."

"Glad it was just a rumor and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said Carl, "We will have a good time playing together today in the bath."

"Glad we won't have a nuclear war for we would have been killed or become mutants in fact," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Glad that bully that started up that rumor was arrested and charged with crimes," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids are good kids who helped others unlike Jason in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	36. A tornado drill

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school. They are all at school today for they will be having a tornado drill in fact of course. They know to behave themselves in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact. We will see them talking about stuff like tornadoes and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad it is just going to be a tornado drill instead of a tornado we see they are rebuilding the high crime area," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today and we learned about clouds in fact and we are going to the park on Saturday after breakfast in fact of course."

"I can handle tornado drills for they as in real tornadoes are very dangerous in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Glad it will just be a tornado drill instead of a tornado warning in fact," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today in fact of course."

"I can handle tornado drills and glad we aren't having a real tornado in fact," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have an Earthquake drill tomorrow you kids will do good in the tornado drill today," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have you kids learn about stuff tomorrow in fact of course."

They all did good in the tornado drill today and tomorrow they will have an Earthquake drill tomorrow in fact of course. They will be glad when they move on to the next grade in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We are glad we are here in school today and we are glad that we didn't have a real tornado in fact," said Arthur, "We will have an Earthquake drill tomorrow and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here to learn about clouds in fact of course."

"We will have an Earthquake drill tomorrow and We did good in the tornado drill today," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We did good in the tornado drill today and we will have an Earthquake drill tomorrow," said Carl, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"We will have an Earthquake drill tomorrow we did good in the tornado drill today," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"You kids did good today in the tornado drill and you kids will do good in the Earthquake drill tomorrow," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids will learn about good weather and other stuff."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	37. An Earthquake drill

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school. They are all at school today for they will be having an Earthquake drill today. They will go to the park tomorrow for tomorrow is Saturday. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Earthquakes and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will have an Earthquake drill today here in school and I heard on Monday we will learn about baseball and other sports," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today and glad we will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame do to a thin layer of fur in fact of course."

"I heard most Earthquakes happens in California but the worst Earthquakes happened in the Midwest," said Francine, "They say when it happens again Memphis will be destroyed."

"We will have an Earthquake drill today and tomorrow we go to the park," said Carl, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"I am glad we are here in school today and on Monday we learn about sports," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have an Earthquake drill today and on Monday you kids will learn about sports," said Mrs. Washington, "We are glad you kids are my students you are the best students I ever had."

The Earthquake drill went good in that school today and learned about duck and cover from his parents and grandparents. Rising star Elementary school one bully boy with other bullies started up a bully group. They will get in trouble with picking on kids they call nerds and geeks. One is son of the Principal. We still see them talking about stuff.

"We will be glad when we go to the park tomorrow to play in the playground and the sandbox," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight as always and glad we are here in school today and tomorrow we will go to the park and next week we go to the zoo."

"Tomorrow we will go to the park and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will play on the playground and sandbox or maybe play some soccer."

"The Earthquake drill went well today and I learned about duck and cover during the cold war," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We all learned about duck and cover from our parents and grandparents," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"You kids will have a good time in the park tomorrow and glad we are here in school today," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids will have a good time in the park tomorrow."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	38. Wearing sandals in the park

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school. They are all at the park today playing together on the playground. They have no idea that a bully gang is coming to the park to pick on people who aren't like them. They are banned from that park as in them bullies. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"We are having fun today here on the playground here in this park and I see our teacher Mrs. Washington with her family," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and tomorrow some of us will be going to church I go to a Catholic church in fact of course."

"This is the best playground and sandbox when it comes to parks in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight and on Monday we return to school in fact."

"This park is the best and glad we are here in this park playing together today on the playground," said Fern, "We will learn about baseball on Monday in fact of course."

"I love this park and glad we are here on the playground here in this park," said Brain, " We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame do to a thin layer of fur. "

"Sometimes I wish we all ran around naked as the day we was born we have no shame," said Carl, "We will go to church tomorrow in fact of course."

Sometimes they wish they could but they can't do to behinds and private parts will be showing in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. Arthur is wearing sandals on his feet. Same as them so all of their toes are showing. They see that Arthur has good looking feet and toes. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Mom trims my toenails she does a good job as you can tell I am wearing sandals on my feet in fact of course," said Arthur, "So my toes are in great shape and I sleep barefoot and I also swim barefoot in fact of course."

"I see our toes and glad we all have ten fingers and ten toes in fact of course," said Francine, "I also sleep and swim barefoot in fact of course."

"We are all wearing sandals on our feet and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground," said Fern, "I love when I have nail polish on my toenails."

"I see our toes we all have ten fingers and ten toes and glad we are here today," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I see our toes and glad we are here in the park playing together today on the playground," said George, "We all have ten fingers and toes and glad we are here in the park today."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	39. Nuclear bomb drill

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school. They are all at school and will hold a retro drill a nuclear bomb drill. They aren't in danger of nuclear war just got retro sake in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We will see them talking about stuff like nuclear weapons and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I hope we never have a nuclear war for it would kill millions world wide just like the flu in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here in school today and on Saturday we will go to the zoo in fact of course."

"A nuclear war would be very bad and we could die in a blast or die of radiation sickness," said Francine, "Or even worse we could mutate and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will not have a nuclear war anytime soon after all it will happen during the tribulation in fact," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"I hope we never have a nuclear war for it would kill millions in just one day," said Buster, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"It is for retro sake in fact and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Mrs. Washington, "We had them back during the cold war in fact of course."

No one acted up during the nuclear weapons drill and glad the cold war is over it was between Capitalism and socialism. The form of socialism they had was communist learning in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad it went well today I am glad the cold war is over it was the fall of the Soviet Union in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't have a nuclear war anytime soon and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard Russia is a right wing oligarchy under their current President Vladimir Putin," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We still won't have a nuclear war anytime soon and glad we are here in school today," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today in fact of course."

"We won't have a nuclear war anytime soon and glad we are here in school today," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I am glad you kids did well during the nuclear bomb drill in fact of course," said Mrs. Washington, "We are glad that we won't do it again in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. Fire drill and a rumor

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school. They are all at school and will hold a fire drill today. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will never have shame even though their behinds and private parts will be showing. We see them talking about stuff like fire drill and other stuff like the gay community and heard Mr. Ratburn is a gay man in fact of course.

"We will have a fire drill today in this school today and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard that Mr. Ratburn is a gay man who was caught kissing another man and we will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We will have a fire drill today and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will have a good bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We will have a fire drill today and we will have a bath together tonight we will be naked," said Carl, " I saw Mr. Ratburn marching in the local gay pride parade. "

"We will have a fire drill today we hope we never have a fire here in this school," said Buster, "I also heard that Mr. Ratburn is a gay man in fact of course."

"We will have a fire drill today here in school and yes Mr. Ratburn is a gay man," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have an Earthquake drill tomorrow in fact."

The fire drill went good today no one acted up they all knew what to do but a rumor that a girl was caught smoking in the girls bathroom. They will have a bath together tonight in fact. They will go to the zoo on Saturday. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today and tomorrow we have an Earthquake drill," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I heard a rumor that a girl was caught smoking in the girls bathroom," said Francine, "I heard smoking cigarettes is bad for your health."

"We will have a bath together tonight and we will never have shame in fact," said Carl, "We will go to the zoo on Saturday in fact of course."

"We all heard that rumor that a girl was caught smoking in the girls bathroom," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have an Earthquake drill tomorrow here in this school in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids are good kids and the best class I ever had."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. A rumor and a pandemic

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows elementary school. They are all at school and heard a rumor that a nuclear war is coming. They are all scared about that but really should have nothing to worry about. No nuclear war will happen. But a flu pandemic could start up like back in 1918 in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like nuclear war and other stuff like the gay community were Nigel and Richard lives at in fact of course.

"I hope we don't have a nuclear war for it could kill millions in just one day but I heard an Influenza could happen," said Arthur, "I would rather have an Influenza pandemic over a nuclear war and I heard that Mr. Ratburn is a gay man who was caught kissing another man in fact of course."

"Both would be very bad But yes I rather have an Influenza pandemic over a nuclear war," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight and I will never go in the gay community anytime soon."

"A nuclear war would be very bad same as an Influenza pandemic in fact," said Carl, "I would rather have an Influenza pandemic over a nuclear war and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"A nuclear war would kill millions in just one day and the Flu would kill millions over several months or a couple years," said Buster, " I won't go in the gay community anytime soon. "

"Relax no nuclear war will happen but odds of an Influenza pandemic is pretty high," said Mrs. Washington, "Now these days we have medicine to fight the symptoms and some attacks the virus to weaken it in fact of course."

Little do they know an Influenza pandemic started up in China will be known as the Chinese flu in fact of course. That they will get the vaccine and will take a type of medication to prevent it. They will have a bath together tonight. We still see them talking about stuff.

"Glad a nuclear war won't happen but thinking about stuff like an Influenza pandemic scares me in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"An Influenza pandemic scares me and I heard that one started in Rural China in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"If it is a pandemic influenza it could kill millions in a thing called a Cytokine storms," said Carl, " So it isn't the flu that kills them but their own immune systems. "

"An Influenza pandemic could kill millions over mouths to two years in fact," said Buster, " A nuclear war would kill millions in just one day in fact of course. "

"Odds of an Influenza pandemic is very high and that one started in rural China," said Mrs. Washington, "We soundstage to get the vaccines and wear mask."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	42. Fish and bath

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows Elementary school. They are in school today learning about fish in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight as in Arthur and Francine. They know the difference between male bodies and female bodies. As in male parts and female parts. They will be glad when summer vacation starts. We see them talking about stuff like fish and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"My parents is thinking about buying some goldfish and I want a dog someday I will take care of it," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together as in me and you Francine and we know the difference between male parts and female parts we will be naked as the day we was born and glad the one who did the smoking in the girls bathroom was arrested and charged and will be expelled from school first then could face time in juvenile hall in fact of course."

"I am glad we learned about fish today and tomorrow we will learn about birds," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight with you Arthur in fact of course and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"We have some goldfish at home and glad we here in school today in fact," said Carl, "I will have a bath with my cousin who just happens to be a girl in fact of course."

"We won't go in the gay community anytime soon we learned about fish today," said Buster, "We will have a bath together as in me and my male cousin we have the same body parts."

"You kids are good kids and you kids has no need to going the gay community," said Mrs. Washington, "Unless one of you is gay and enjoy your baths together tonight."

Binky Barnes will go in the gay community soon for he will stay in the closet until he is in High school in fact of course. Mr. Ratburn is out of the closet as gay in fact of course. We see Arthur and Francine in the bath together tonight. We see them two talking with Mrs. Read.

"I love having baths together with you and I see our male parts and female parts we are both naked as the day we was born," said Arthur, "We will learn about birds tomorrow in fact and we both have ten fingers and ten toes in fact of course."

"I also love having baths together with you and you have good looking male parts," said Francine, "We will learn about birds tomorrow in school in fact of course."

"You two kids has good looking bodies and you kids will never have shame," said Mrs. Read, "We will go to the zoo on Saturday in fact of course."

"I love having baths together with Francine here and I love being naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together with you Arthur and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We learned about fish today in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	43. Volcano drill

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows Elementary school. They are in school today learning about volcanoes in fact of course. They have a dormant volcano near by that would bring out lava of it goes off. They will have a volcano drill at school today. They are lucky it isn't acting up. It won't explode like some volcanoes do. We see them talking about stuff like the near by volcano and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff.

"I hope it won't erupt soon and bring out lava flows and burn the city or the near by town of Elizabeth town," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay community anytime soon and tomorrow we will go to the zoo for no school tomorrow for tomorrow is Saturday and last time it went off it destroyed a farm house and bath in fact of course."

"If it does go off again we would rebuild Elwood city in fact of course," said Francine, "My dad said he saw it erupt when he was a child himself in fact of course."

"That near by volcano is the kind that brings out lava flows the crater to either here or elsewhere," said Carl, " Hard to tell which way the lava will come out. "

"If it does go off we will know what to do for we will hold a volcano drill," said Buster, "We will learn what to do in case it does go off on our lifetime in fact of course."

"It is dormant for now but this volcano drill must be done in fact of course," said Mrs. Washington, "We will not go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They had the volcano drill which is a loud siren that is what would happen if it goes off anytime soon in fact. They are glad no one acted up during the volcano drill in fact of course. They know that the real volcano alarm is all over Elwood city. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"If it erupts anytime soon we will survive and we won't have to worry much about it in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today and learned about volcanoes and tomorrow we will go to the zoo and glad we are going there for they got three more kind of animals."

"That volcano last erupted when our parents was kids going to Lakewood Elementary school," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Lava flows are dangerous But slow but the other kind sends out gray clouds of gas and rock," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"That kind is like they have in the Cascade mountains as in a chain of volcanoes from Canada to California," said Buster, "I heard Yellowstone national park is a Supervolcano in fact."

"Yellowstone is a Supervolcano when it goes off it would be huge to create a decade without a summer," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have a good time at the zoo tomorrow I will take my family there in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	44. Mayor gives a speech

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows Elementary school. They are at the zoo today and then to the park to hear the mayor give her speech. She will retire from politics after four years in fact of course. They will miss her when she retired in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the speech he mayor gave and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"That was a good speech we are getting two more schools one is being built on the old warehouse site," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and the second new school is just a block outside of the gay community so if it expands it will be in the gay community so it could become a gay school in fact of course."

"She will retire from politics after four years in office this is her last term as our mayor," said Francine, "I heard that one who could run for mayor is the owner of the local gay bathhouse so yes he is a known gay man."

"She gave a good speech and one who could run for mayor is a conservative radio Disc jockey," said Fern, "I hope Hirsch runs for mayor he is a good man I met him he is a member of the city council in fact of course."

"She will retire from politics after four years well maybe just three years in fact," said George, "We will see who will run for mayor once it is time for the next election."

"One who could run for mayor is a lawyer and another who could run for mayor is a gas station owner," said Brain, "One who could run for mayor is a local cable operator."

One said who won't run for mayor is a local Plummer who hates children so he won't win if he runs for mayor so he won't run. One who could run for mayor is a construction worker. He said if elected mayor he will have to build a nuclear power plant. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard Hirsch could run for mayor he will be a good mayor he will help people like us children in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park to hear the mayor give her speech she said she will remain here in Elwood city to live with her husband to live out their golden years."

"One who could run for mayor is a local gay bathhouse owner he won't be a good mayor," said Francine, "Not for being gay but for he has no experience in politics in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and one who could run for mayor is a local farmer," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing."

"One who could run for mayor is a local cable operator we will have a bath together tonight," said George, "We will see who will run for mayor once the next election is held in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and next election could be a huge election in fact of course," said Brain, "We will have a bath together we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course


	45. Having a nice bath

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They will go to a school called Green Meadows Elementary school. They are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They are all as naked as the day they was born. They will never have shame even though their male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They have a thin layer of fur is why they lack in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the bath and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight we will never have shame," said Arthur, *We will not go in the gay community anytime soon we heard a rumor that Mr. Ratburn is a gay man who was caught kissing another man on the lips and Hirsch said he will run for mayor in the next election for he wants to become the too person in our city called Elwood city in fact of course. "

"I love having baths together and glad we will never have shame even though I am naked," said Francine, "One other who said he will run for mayor is the local school board member."

"I love having baths together and at our school a girl was caught smoking in the girls bathroom she will get expelled from school," said Fern, "One who will run for mayor is an electrician who hooks up electricity to new buildings in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Brain, "One emphasis he won't run for mayor is the child hating Plummer."

"I love having baths together and one who will run for mayor is a local gay bathhouse owner," said Carl, " He is a known gay man who said he will make gay marriage legal. "

He as in the gay bathhouse owner said he will build a new gay bathhouse on a field in fact of course. They know he won't win the election and no new gay bathhouse will be built. One who was born in Japan wants to build a public bath house in fact of course. They are all for it in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I will take a bath together with other people if that person build a new public bath house instead of having a gay bathhouse," said Arthur, "Gay bathhouses are known to be dirty and full of sin and shame and I won't be caught dead in one of them and glad that Hirsch will run for mayor in the next election in fact of course."

"We will learn about Epilepsy tomorrow and we are in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We are all naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"We will have a sleepover after our bath together tonight in fact of course," said Fern, "I see my female parts and get I have no shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "I see my male parts yet I have no shame in fact of course."

"I heard that man from Japan got the green light to build and open a public bath house," said Buster, "Gay bathhouses are known dirty and sinful places."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. Learning to read and write

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all at school today learning how to read. They will read simple kids books once they learn how to read and write. They are good kids and one kid their likes exposing his male parts. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are all glad that they will have a bath together tonight. We see them talking about stuff like learning how to read and write and other stuff in fact of course.

"I will live being able to read and write and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community for a long time and tomorrow we will learn about wild animals like deer and other stuff native to America such as rabbits and squirrels and glad we are here at school today learning how to read and write and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Same here and I will read a book called the Little engine that could it is a female engine," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and we are learning how to read and write," said Carl, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing. "

"Learning to read and write is fun and we will need to do that stuff to get a job," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame in fact of course."

"You kids are learning how to read and write and one day you kids will have jobs," said Mrs. Washington, "You all are good kids the best class I ever had."

They learned how to read and write and now they will be able to read stuff and Arthur will someday need to wear glasses. Arthur isn't the only kid there who will need to wear glasses in fact. Mrs. Read said knowing how to read and write is good. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Arthur, "We now know how to read and write and we will go to the park on Saturday to play in the playground and sandbox in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Francine, "We will go to the park on Saturday in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today," said Carl, " We will go to the park on Saturday to play together in fact of course. "

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Buster, "We will go to the park on Saturday in fact of course."

"I will give my kids a bath together tonight and you kids could come over sometime," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids are the best class I ever had."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	47. Learn to read Braille

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all at school today learning how to read Braille even though they aren't blind but will still learn it for a backup in case one or two goes blind. Marina a girl they met was born blind. She said that it isn't that bad. She said she has no idea what having eyesight is. She is a good girl who will defend everyone. We see them talking about stuff like learning to read Braille and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Marina is learning to read Braille and we are learning for some reason reading dots in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and I won't go in the gay community for a long time and I heard that Mr. Ratburn is a gay man and my Grandma Thora wears glasses so maybe someday need glasses but we will see and I love my family in fact of course."

"Learning to read Braille is fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will never have shame and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I know Marina was born blind and learning to read Braille is fun in fact," said Carl, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"Marina was born blind and we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said Buster, "We will learn to read Braille and that is in case we ever go blind in fact of course."

"We hope you kids will never go blind for that would be bad in fact of course," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have a good time in the park on Saturday in fact of course."

They learned how to read Braille and glad that they aren't blind but it is just in case they end up going blind in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will go to the park on Saturday in fact. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"Learning to read Braille is fun and glad we are here at school today and tomorrow we learn sign language," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing we have a thin layer of fur that covers us from our heads to our toes in fact of course."

"Marina said that she was born blind and glad we aren't blind but we are learning how to read Braille," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Learning to read Braille is fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "I needed glasses sense I was just two years old in fact of course."

"We are learning how to read Braille in case we ever go blind in fact of course," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"You kids are good kids and tomorrow you kids will learn sign language in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "On Saturday we will go to the park in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. Learning sign language

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all at school today learning sign language. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know that tomorrow they learn about the body from their heads to their toes. So that includes their private parts which they all saw before. They will have a bath together tonight they will never have shame. We see them talking about stuff like learning sign language and other stuff in fact of course.

"This sign language is fun to learn I have a cousin who is deaf so I will be able to communicate with her," said Arthur, "Yes the one who is deaf is a girl her name is Tina and we will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we will learn about the body from our heads down to our toes which includes my boy parts yes we boys pee out of them in fact of course."

"I have a neighbor that is deaf I will be able to communicate with him in fact," said Francine, "As a girl I sit to pee out of our female parts in fact of course."

"Learning sign language is fun and I will be able to communicate to the boy next door," said Carl, " What sign language isn't is the middle finger which means a bad word in slang. "

"Sign language is fun to learn and we will have a bath together tonight," said Buster, "We won't go in the gay community for a long time in fact course."

"You are the best students I ever had and glad you kids are in my class," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids will go to the park on Saturday same as me and my family."

They know they are good kids but one boy named Jason will end up in prison for ten years in fact of course for armed robbery. He is a sociopath which is why he lacks empathy in fact of course. He could end up back in prison for life. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Learning sign language is fun I will be able to talk to that cousin of mine who was born deaf," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today and on Saturday we will go to the park to have lots of fun and hope no bullies comes to start picking on us in fact of course."

"I love learning sign language and glad sticking up the middle finger isn't sign language but slang," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Learning sign language is fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, " We will go to the park on Saturday they are building a small playground there to play on. "

"I love learning about stuff like learning sign language we will have a bath together tonight," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame."

"You kids are the best students I ever had you kids will have a bath together tonight," said Mrs. Washington, "We will go to the park on Saturday in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course


	49. Zoo after school

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together after all in fact. They are all at the zoo after school and saw the non anthropomorphic animals. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are still seeing them at the zoo in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and glad that they will never have shame. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff in fact of course.

"I like the Aardvarks best I am an Anthropomorphic one after all that is what I am in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight I will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here at the zoo today and my least favorite animal here is cockroaches they are gross and creepy and if in the house we spray them with poison as in bug spray in fact of course."

"My favorite animal here is monkeys I an Anthropomorphic monkey in fact," said Francine, "My least favorite animal is wasp I got stung and it hurt in fact of course."

"My favorite animal here is Sun bears they are so neat looking in fact of course," said Fern, "My least favorite animal here is skunks they are bad animals with a bad spray."

"I like hedgehogs best and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said George, "I am an Anthropomorphic moose myself and no moose here besides anthropomorphic ones like myself in fact of course."

"My favorite animal here is goats they are cute and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight," said Muffy, "My least favorite animal here is birds I am afraid of them."

George doesn't like cockroaches just like Arthur and glad that they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. Brain said that his favorite animal at the zoo is owls for they are known for wisdom. They saw Mrs. Washington there and said her favorite animal there is prairie dogs for they are cute. We still see them talking about stuff.

"I heard we could get there more kinds of animals one is bullet ants, one is vampire bats, and swans," said Arthur, "I am glad that we will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here in the zoo after school today in fact of course."

"I also heard about them animals and I heard bullet ants hurt if they sting you," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight and I will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I heard that vampire bars could turn a person into a vampire but I know it is not true," said Brain, "Me and my family will be going to Australia maybe even see people there we call the Aboriginal people which some is known to do scarifaction."

"I also heard that and I know two Aboriginal tribes cuts a certain part under side of it if you know what I mean," said Buster, "I know we will have a bath together tonight."

"I also heard about them and one vacation I will be going on is to Alaska," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course


	50. Park and a talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together after all in fact. They are all at the park. They have no idea that a bully gang is coming there to cause problems for people who aren't like them. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will never have shame do to a thin layer of fur from their heads to their toes. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is the best park in Elwood city and glad we will have a bath together tonight and I will never have shame," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and next week we head to summer camp called Camp Meadowcrook which is a regular summer camp and near by is weight loss camp also known as fat camp we won't go there for we aren't fat in fact of course."

"This park is the best park in Elwood city and glad we are here in this park today," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This park is the best park here it has the best playground and sandbox," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This park is the best park in Elwood city and I heard a rumor a bully gang is coming here," said Buster, "And that They are banned here and will be arrested if they do."

"This park is the best park in Elwood city and I hope no bully gang comes in here," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

Police officers arrested them bullies who knew they was heading to the park which they are banned for life unless they behave themselves. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. Then bullies was charged as juveniles and could face sometime in juvenile hall in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This park is the best it has the best playground and sandbox and I heard them bullies was arrested and charged," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame and tomorrow I will go to church like I do every Sunday morning and glad we are here in this park today in fact of course."

"This park is the best park in Elwood city and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will go to the movies tomorrow to watch a cartoon movie I wanted to see."

"This park is the best park and I heard a rumor that gays and lesbians wants a park of their own," said George, "I heard that Mr. Ratburn is a gay man in fact of course."

"This park is the best park in Elwood city and I heard a rumor that gays and lesbians wants form a new political party after a protest will go unheard," said Binky, "I want them to have a park of their own I would go to it."

"This is the best park in Elwood city and glad we are here in this park playing together," said Alex, "I will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Library puppet show

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together after all in fact. They are all at the Library after school. They are going to watch a puppet show by Mr. Ratburn who is a gay man. He will someday marry another man who is named Patrick. They heard that he is a gay man in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the puppet show they are about to see and other stuff in fact of course.

"This puppet show will be lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will learn about how to be safe on the streets like our teacher said we would learn about and glad we are here in the Library today about to see a good puppet show that is going to be done by Mr. Ratburn who I heard is a gay man who was caught kissing another man in fact of course."

"I love puppet shows they are lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We are glad that we are here in the library today in fact of course."

"I love puppet shows as well and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "We will learn about how to stay safe on the streets in fact of course."

"But our school will learn a bit different than your school and this puppet show will be fun," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This puppet show will be fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "I talked to Marina she said she was born blind and reads Braille in fact of course."

The puppet show went good it was the Raven by a certain man who lived in Baltimore in fact of course. They are all glad they went to the library today in fact of course. They are all glad that they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That was a good puppet show and we will have a bath together tonight I will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Arthur, "We will go to the circus when it comes into town it will be lots of fun and glad we are here in the library today after school in fact of course."

"I loved that puppet show it was lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will learn about how to stay safe on the streets in fact of course."

"It was lots better than the one by a woman in the park in fact of course," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"The puppet show by that woman was very bad and she was asked not to perform it there," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I hated that bad puppet show in the park by that one woman in fact of course," said Marina, " I was born blind But I get around good and read Braille in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. Street safety

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at school today learning about street safety in fact. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know that they will never have shame even though their male parts and female parts will be showing. They will go to a gay wedding someday in fact of course. Will see them talking about stuff like street safety and other stuff in fact of course.

"I know to hold a hand to an adult such as a parent, grandparents, and babysitters when crossing the street," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here at school today learning about street safety and other stuff in fact of course."

"Now we know that blind people hears stuff so they have bird sounds for them," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Now we know to look both ways so we won't get hit by a car or something," said Carl, "And to hold the hand of an adult until we reach a certain age and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I was wondering how blind people can cross the street without being hit by a car or something," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"You kids aren't blind but in case you ever do you will still be safe in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "You are the best students I ever had in fact of course."

They heard about a car accident on the way to school and glad they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad it wasn't someone they know in fact of course. It wasn't a bad accident no one got badly injured just mild stuff like whiplash and cuts and scraps. No broken bones in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard that a car accident on the way to school and glad we wasn't in it and we will have a bath together tonight," said Arthur, "We will go to the park on Saturday and Sunday morning we will go to church and our Priest is a good man we know he could retire and live in a retirement home for the test of his life."

"I also heard about that car accident and it was no one we know just some from our of town," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard that there was no serious injuries from that car accident in fact," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"No broken bones and it was just mild injuries such as minor injuries like mild whiplash," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"You kids heard correct and glad we are here in school today for you kids," said Mrs. Washington, "You kids are the best class I ever had I mean it."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. Small Earthquake

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at school today in fact of course learning about stuff. Just them a small Earthquake hit. No real damage happened just rattling Windows and such. They knew just what to do in fact of course. They are glad that it wasn't a big Earthquake for it would have been scary. We see them talking about stuff like the small Earthquake and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"It was just a small Earthquake and glad it was on land for it one happens in the ocean could cause a Tsunami," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame and my parents said we won't go in the gay community anytime soon for they are against them in fact of course."

"It was just a small Earthquake and we are all safe here and no real damage took place, " said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"It was just a small Earthquake and not a big Earthquake for it could cause a Tsunami if in the ocean," said Carl, " They can kill thousands of people in a wall of water and we will have a bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon. "

"It was just a small Earthquake and we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said Buster, "I am glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"It was just a small Earthquake and we are just glad you kids are safe," said Mrs. Washington, "We will have a lockdown drill tomorrow here at school in fact of course."

They are glad it wasn't a big Earthquake for it would cause buildings and houses to fall down in fact of course. If in the ocean of it causes disturbance on the ocean floor would cause Tsunami in fact. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad it was just a small Earthquake and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go to the park on Saturday and after that go to the library and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"If it was a big Earthquake it would cause lots of damage in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Earthquakes can be small, medium, and large we had a small Earthquake," said Carl, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"It was just a small Earthquake and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I am proud of you kids you knew just what to do when the small Earthquake hit," said Mrs. Washington, "I am taking my family to the zoo on Saturday."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. School theft

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at school today in fact of course learning about stuff. Just then heard from the Principal that a school theft happend. They as in the police will question everyone one at a time. Until they find the one who did it. Some say it was someone from another school or even an adult. We see them talking about stuff like the school theft and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I didn't do it for I was at home in bed sleeping for it happened at night so it wasn't me in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will not go to the gay community anytime soon and tomorrow we will learn about how to tie our shoes and other stuff and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing when we have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I also didn't do it for I like you I was in bed sleeping for it was at night," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Will Francine Frensky report to the Principal office it is your turn to be questioned," said the Principal, "You have no choice we all have to question all you kids one at a time."

"I hope she is innocent for I know I didn't do it either and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I know she is innocent for I called her parents they said she was in bed," said Mrs. Washington, "We hope one of you kids will become to hall monitor it is a good thing in fact of course."

She was proved innocent same as Arthur, Carl, and Buster and called Arthur again made him the hall monitor in fact. He returned to class and are proud of him in fact of course. They know that no one in that school did it was proved it was an adult and not a child. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Being a hall monitor will be fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a good time in the park on Saturday and then head to the library and glad we are here in school today to learn some stuff like what we learned to and I knew an adult did it this entire time."

"I also knew it was an adult for a kid wouldn't steal stuff rheumatoid must have been an adult," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and i knew an adult would steal stuff like that," said Carl, "We have not go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I knew that a kid wouldn't steal stuff that person stole in fact of course," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame in fact of course."

"I think the one who did it was that escaped prisoner in fact of course," said Mrs. Washington, "For they didn't find him yet so I think it is him in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	55. Learning about cats

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at school today in fact of course learning about stuff. They are learning about cats from domestic cats to tigers. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course like they always do. They will go to the park tomorrow to play with each other in the playground. We see them talking about stuff like cats and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"My favorite cats is lions for they are neat animals and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go to the park tomorrow and glad we are here in school today and we will have a bath together tonight and we will go to church on Sunday morning for I am a Catholic for that is what my family is so yes Ivan a cradle Catholic in fact of course."

"I want a cat someday for they are neat and glad we will go to the park tomorrow," said Francine, We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"My favorite cats are tigers they are neat and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "We will go to the park tomorrow and church on Sunday morning."

"I prefer dogs over cats for you can train dogs not care in fact of course," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we go to the park and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in the bath in fact of course."

"I have a Bassett hound and a great Dane they are my favorite animal," said Mrs. Washington, "We will learn about dogs on Monday in fact of course."

One boy there has a Dachshund as a pet and he named it Hot dog for they look like a hot dog with legs in fact of course. One girl there has a Golden Retriever for she fell in love with her. And one boy there has a Black lab which is a male dog in fact. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One dog I saw is a Golden Retriever helping a blind man to get around in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go to the park tomorrow and church on Sunday morning and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in school today in fact of course."

"Marina was born blind and she doesn't wear sunglasses she doesn't mine showing of her unseeing eyes," said Francine, "She said she will get a guide dog when she reaches a certain age."

"One person I know is legally blind as in very low vision in fact of course," said Carl, "We will go to the park tomorrow and have a bath together tonight."

"Marina said that she was born blind and gets around with her tap cane," said Buster, "All that blind people are is black as in can't see in fact of course."

"One boy I know has no eyes as in born without eyes and he reads Braille," said Mrs. Washington, "Me and my family is going to the zoo tomorrow."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	56. Zoo instead of park

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the zoo instead of the park for gay and lesbian protesters are in the park today. Counter protesters are also there and is against them. Among the gay protesters is Nigel Ratburn. When he will come out of the closet as gay it will be at his wedding. We see them talking about stuff like the animals in the zoo and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"My favorite wild animal is Aardvarks and I am an Anthropomorphic Aardvark in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we are here instead of the park today do to gay and lesbian protesters and the counter protesters it could turn violent and glad we aren't there today for it could turn into a riot which will require using tear gas and rubber bullets in fact of course."

"My favorite animal here is the wild card of different kinds such as lions and tigers," said Francine, "Glad we are here instead of the park do to protest for and against gays and lesbians in fact of course."

"My favorite wild animals here is wolves for they are neat animals in fact," said Fern, "We will not be around two groups of protesters for it could turn violent."

"My favorite animal here is coyotes for I know they are neat animals in fact," said Carl, "I heard that Mr. Ratburn is among the gays and lesbians in the park."

"My favorite animal here is giraffes for they are neat animals and they don't eat meat," said George, "Glad we aren't in the park today for two groups of protesters are there."

It didn't turn violent and the counter protesters won because the local government is against gays and lesbians in fact. It could have been violent but it didn't it stayed peaceful in fact of course. The next mayor could be for gay and lesbian rights in fact of course. One day they could elect a right wing Republican could be elected mayor. It even elect a gay or lesbian mayor. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard that a new political party started up from them protesters in fact and glad we are here in the zoo today," said Arthur, "It didn't turn violent it stayed peaceful but we are here in the zoo today instead of the park so I just heard that stuff in fact of course."

"I heard that as well and glad we are here in the zoo today instead of the park," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I also heard that as well and glad we are here in the zoo today instead of the park," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard about that as well and glad we are here in the zoo today instead of the park," said Brain, " We are all safe here in the zoo today in fact of course. "

"I am glad we are here in the zoo today instead of the park with them protesters," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	57. Dogs and last day of school

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at school today learning about dogs it is also the last day of school and starts summer vacation. They will go to summer camp next week in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like about dogs and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I want a dog someday I will take care of it like feeding it and let it do its business outside in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we know it is the last day of school and we will have a bath together tonight for we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I prefer cats myself but I don't like having a wild animal as a pet in fact," said Francine, "We will not go in the gay community anytime soon and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I know a person that has a mouse as a pet but I have a dog at home," said Carl, "My parents said we won't ever go the gay community we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I don't want a rodent as a pet but my mom said she and dad are getting a divorce," said Buster, "I will most likely be with my mom instead of dad but I can still see him and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I know a family that has a pet Boa constrictor but it gives me the creeps," said Mrs. Washington, "I will work at the arcade for summer vacation so I could see You all there."

One family bought a rat as a pet and another family bought a Bassett hound which is a type of dog in fact of course.

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have pets someday in fact. Ladonna Compson will have a pet rat named General Higgins. Right now she is in Louisiana as a little girl. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One person I know has a pet dog that looks like a hot dog with legs and we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said Arthur, "My parents said we won't go in the gay community anytime soon unless she hires a gay babysitter But I don't want a gay babysitter for that one could touch my private parts in a bad way which would make me scream in fact of course."

"I have a family member with a cat her name is Sally and she is a cute cat," said Francine, "So I want a cat someday for our building allows pets in fact of course."

"I have a Bassett hound which is a type of dog and just got him a year ago," said Carl, " I saw a Dachshund it looks like a hot dog with legs in fact of course. "

"One person I know has a pet Hamster I don't like the idea of rodents as a pet," said Buster, "One other person I know feeds mice and rats to their snake."

"I am afraid of snakes they are creepy and if have a dog at home in fact," said Mrs. Washington, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon But I know my cousin lives there he is gay in fact of course."


	58. Park talking and playing

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all in the park today and glad no protesters that won't take no for an answer. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will head to summer camp next week. It is a Catholic camp in fact. That camp is called Camp Amen in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff like the camp and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is the best park it has the best playground and sandbox in Elwood city in fact of course," said Arthur, "Next week we will go to summer camp and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park today without the gay and lesbian protesters that won't take no for an answer and when we go to summer camp we will have lots of fun there in fact of course."

"I love this park it is has the best playground and sandbox in Elwood city," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Summer camp will be good this year and glad we are here in the park today, " said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love this park it has the best playground and sandbox and one other park is small," said George, "That small park has a small playground and we will go to summer camp next week."

"The small park has no sandbox and one man who will run for mayor wants a park with no kids allowed," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

That man will lose big in the election in a few years for he hates children and wants to make them second class citizens. Most people in Elwood city as in the adults loves children in fact of course. They are ready for camp and glad they are going to have a bath together tonight. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That man will lose the election for he hates children and glad we are here in the park today in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will be going to summer camp next week and Hirsch will run for mayor he will win the election in fact of course."

"That man who will run for mayor hates children he chased a kid down and was punched by his dad in fact," said Fern, " The kid he chased down was me in fact of course. "

"One person told him don't chase kids down for that is rude in fact of course," said Muffy, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"He shouldn't run for mayor for he hates children and people like that is bad news," said Francine, "We will go to summer camp next week in fact of course."

"He could be arrested for that is a crime and he can get killed in prison," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	59. Zoo and a talking

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the zoo today to see non anthropomorphic animals in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have a good time when they have their bath together. They will have a good time next week when they go to summer camp. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will go to summer camp next week and glad we are here in the zoo today and we will have a bath together tonight," said Arthur, "We will have fun at summer camp and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here in the zoo today in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and we are here in the zoo today," said Francine, "We will have fun next week when we go to summer camp."

"Baths are lots of fun even though we will be naked as the day we was born," said Fern, "We will have a time at summer camp next week in fact of course."

"We are here in the zoo today and we will have a bath together tonight," said Brain, " Baths are lots of fun and glad we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing. "

"We are here in the zoo today to see the non anthropomorphic animals," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

One person told them that he has extra toes in fact and know they have ten toes in fact of course. They know that having baths together is lots of fun they will have it together tonight. They will go to summer camp next week in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the zoo today instead of the park in fact," said Arthur, "Baths are lots of fun and we will be naked as the day we was born and next week we go to summer camp in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Carl, "We will go to summer camp next week."

"We will have a good bath together tonight and we go to summer camp next week," said Francine, "We will have a good time in summer camp next week."

"We will have a bath together tonight and we have bath toys so we won't play with certain parts," said Buster, "Next week we go to summer camp in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the zoo today," said Brain, " We will have a good time in camp next week in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course


	60. Library talk again

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the library today getting books. They know how to read and write in fact of course. They will also see a puppet show by Mr. Ratburn who just happens to be a gay man in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the library and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This library is a good one and we will see a puppet show anyone but that one woman in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we will go to the petting zoo and next week we go to summer camp and I never been to the gay community and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We love the library and I can read Braille for I was born blind in fact of course," said Marina, "I can do many things even though I am blind."

"Blind people can get around good and they use the tap cane to get around easy, " said Francine, "We will see a puppet show and I never went to the gay community."

"A rumor has it that Mr. Ratburn is a gay man who happens to be a school teacher," said Carl, "I have a gay uncle who is a good man in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the library today," said Brain, "We will go to the petting zoo tomorrow and next week we go to summer camp."

That library also has books in Braille and large print books for the blind and people who is in their golden years. They know one camp near by their camp is weight loss camp called fat camp. They know Binky is a big boy who is a bulldog boy in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though we will be naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go to the petting zoo tomorrow and we go to summer camp next week and on Saturday we go to the park in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun only place we can play when being naked in fact," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we don't have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Fern, "We will go to summer camp next week."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this library today and I heard about another library," said Francine, "But it happens to be for members of the local government."

"Baths are lots of fun and next week we will go to summer camp in fact," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	61. Vacant house on fire

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all on the way to the park saw a house on fire and saw the fire trucks come. They don't know the people that lives there but found out it was a vacant house soon will be a vacant lot. A new house will be built there in two years. We see them talking about stuff like that house fire and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I heard it was a vacant house instead of a house with people in it in fact for fire can kill same as smoke inhalation," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and tomorrow we will go to the grocery store as in the one that just opened on Monday and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I also heard it was a vacant house instead of a house with people inside of it," said Francine, "It will soon be a vacant lot and two months ago people that lives there won the lottery and moved near Muffy and her family."

"I am glad no one was injured or killed and glad it was a vacant house," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I hope it wasn't arson for that would be a crime and them people moved next door to me," said Muffy, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I am glad it was a vacant house for it people was in it would be hurt or killed," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

The fire was put out now they are performing an investigation to what caused the house to be on fire in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and glad they are going to the park now. They will have fun in the park today to play on the playground. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we didn't have our houses catch on fire for one of us would be homeless in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and next week we will go to summer camp which will be lots of fun for my church owns it in fact of course."

"It was a vacant house instead of a house with people inside of it in fact," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and next week we go to summer camp."

"It was just a vacant house instead of a house with people inside of it," said Buster, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"Glad it was a vacant house for it it had people in it for it would have been bad," said Carl, "We will go to summer camp next week and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"We are all glad it was a vacant house instead of a house with people inside of it," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	62. Park fun and talking

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the park today and tomorrow they go to church. They will go to summer camp on Monday. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They see Mrs. Washington and her family there. Said they will have one of three teachers for the first grade. They are Mr. Winters, Mrs. Turner, and Miss Tucker. We see them talking about stuff like the park and were they go to worship God in and other stuff.

"Tomorrow I will go to a local Catholic church and first grade we will have one of three teachers in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are glad that we are here in the park today and on Monday we go to summer camp and we will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we go to church in fact of course."

"I might be going to a Catholic camp but me and my family is Jewish in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Me and my family are Lutherans for my family from before the civil war came from Sweden," said George, "We go to the local Lutheran church and We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Same church as Arthur here and we will have fun at summer camp in fact," said Buster, "We are here in the park today and tomorrow we go to church in fact of course."

"Francine we know your Jewish and we know you don't keep Kosher in fact," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They heard a rumor that Mrs. Turner is a mean woman who likes to be mean to students so they will ask some kids to see if it is true or not. They said she isn't mean just what some girl said. She didn't have him for a teacher but one who retired from school and her name was Mrs. Hopper a white rabbit woman. Mr. Winters is there with his family and came to talk to them. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Arthur, Buster, and Francine good news I will be your first grade teacher," said Mr. Winters, " Carl will have Mrs. Turner same as his cousin in fact of course. "

"I heard you are a good teacher and person and we know you go to the same church as me and Buster in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go to summer camp on Monday and I heard your a councillor there."

"I heard that Miss Tucker has new arrivals who is just moving here to Elwood city," said Brain, "Could just be a rumor so unless it is proved I will take it with a grain of salt."

"Only three kids she will have that is new to Elwood city the rest is some of your classmates," said Mr. Winters, "That includes that trouble making girl."

"We will go to summer camp on Monday and glad you will be our school teacher," said Francine, "I know Miss Tucker is a new teacher in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	63. Camp part 1

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all on the bus to go to summer camp. They will have fun there and glad that the weather is nice and warm. They know that summer camp is owned by a local Catholic church. The boys will share one cabin with some kids they never met before. We see them talking about stuff like summer camp and other stuff in fact of course.

"This summer camp will be lots of fun and glad we can go and it will be for a week in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have showers together as in boys in one and girls in another that is because we have different body parts of you know what I mean and we will meet other kids and adults we never saw before in fact of course."

"I will like this summer camp that we are going to and glad we will have a good summer vacation," said Francine, "We will have fun there in fact of course."

"I will love summer camp this year and we will meet some people we never saw before," said Buster, "We will have showers together tonight in fact of course."

"This summer camp will be lots of fun and glad we will be in the same cabin," said Brain, "We will have showers together tonight as in us boys in one and girls in another."

"Summer camp will be good this year and glad we will have lots of fun there," said Carl, "We will have showers instead of baths at camp but baths are more fun."

They arrived at Camp Amen and saw a kid who one thinks is a trouble maker and that one just happens to be Binky Barnes. So they know is a trouble maker himself and a closet gay boy in fact of course. That one boy might be big but he isn't a trouble maker but a gentle giant. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That boy I heard is a gentle giant he might be big but he is a good boy and no sociopath in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have lots of fun here in this camp and I heard that one boy over there is the trouble maker instead of that big boy over there."

"What you heard is true I am a gentle giant I won't hurt anyone for I know better than that," said big boy, " We will be in the same cabin and that one boy is the trouble maker he will be in the bad boys cabin with Binky Barnes. "

"I am his best friend so I know he is a gentle giant who will help people instead of hurting people," said another boy, "We will have showers together for we boys have the same private parts."

"I heard he is a gentle giant who will not hurt people so we won't let his size won't bug us," said Carl, "In August or September we will be back in school."

"I saw a trouble maker who doesn't look like a trouble maker he is a sociopath," said Brain, " This camp will be lots of fun and glad we are here instead of fat camp. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	64. Nature hike

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at Camp going on a nature hike. Close to the border of another camp. That other camp is a Jewish camp. They wonder why Francine is going to a Catholic camp. As in one's at the Jewish camp that is in fact of course. She said she could someday become a Catholic herself. We see them talking about stuff like the nature hike and other stuff in fact of course.

"This nature hike is lots of fun and in the direction we are going is towards the Jewish camp in fact of course," said Arthur, "We know that East is the camp we call fat camp and West is a camp for boy scouts and North is a regular camp grounds were tents can go and we are heading South and I heard an extinct volcano is near by or maybe it is just dormant in fact of course."

"We do arts and crafts when we return from this nature hike and that Jewish camp wants me but if don't want to go there," said Francine, "It isn't a reform Jewish camp But Orthodox so I don't want to go there in fact of course."

"I heard that we go swimming tomorrow and go to a nature hike North in fact," said Carl, "We have a shower together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard that Jewish camp is an Orthodox Jewish camp in fact of course," said Brain, " We know that they use Hebrew in that camp for the services. "

"One camp is for boy scouts and I know it is I was there last year in fact," said Buster, "I heard that volcano last erupted two hundred years ago so I say dormant not extinct."

The adult in charge off The nature hike said it is a dormant volcano that will be like Mt. St. Helens when it wakes up and blows. It would send Pyroclastic flows that would destroy the Fat camp. Some say it would send lava flows instead in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have showers together tonight we seen each other naked many times we lack shame in fact," said Arthur, "We will have arts and crafts after this nature hike and glad we won't cross the border of that Jewish camp for that would be against the rules and regulations in fact of course."

"That volcano last erupted two hundred years ago if it is lava they can run without breaking a sweat," said Francine, "We will have showers together tonight in fact of course."

"Last time one crossed the border into another camp was put in the bad boys cabin," said Carl, "And if happens three times it would get a person banned here for life."

"I heard that volcano will be like the Cascade mountains range which includes volcanoes," said Brain, "We will have arts and crafts after the nature hike."

"I prefer lava flows over the kind that explodes which sends super heated clouds of rock and gases in fact," said Buster, "I heard one out West blew side ways instead of out the top."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	65. Arts and crafts

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at Camp doing arts and crafts in fact of course. They love summer camp and glad they are there. They do miss their parents and their parents miss them. They will go swimming after that. They will have a shower together tonight. They love camp and they like having see them talking about stuff like the camp and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love camp and arts and crafts is lots of fun and glad we are here and we go swimming after this in fact," said Arthur, "This camp is lots of fun and glad that volcano isn't erupting for it could be bad and I heard about hot springs around here I just wonder if we can use it or is it to hot for it and that fat camp is closer to that volcano in fact of course."

"I love this camp and that Jewish camp still wants me I said no to them again," said Francine, "It is an Orthodox Jewish camp and me and my family is Reform Jews."

"That fat camp could be destroyed if the volcano decided to erupt in fact," said Carl, "If it is lava flows we have nothing to worry about in this camp."

"Fat camp is for fat kids they put them on diets and make them so exercise," said Fern, "None of us is fat and glad we are here in fact of course."

"Glad all of love our camp and glad we are here in this camp in fact of course," said Buster, "We will have showers together tonight in fact of course."

They made stuff in fact and the head councillor loves what most kids are making but two are making bad stuff in fact of course. One is making a wood weapon and one is making a small gallows. Then told them to stop making them but kept right at it. So they was removed from that place back to the bad kids cabin. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They kept on building them bad stuff I am making a bird house to take home with me in fact of course," said Arthur, "I know not to make weapons and gallows for that is what they was doing but we all know better than that and glad we are here in this camp instead of one of the other camps."

"Weapons can cause harm and gallows is used to hang people in fact of course," said Francine, "We know better than that for it is against the rules."

"They could get banned from this camp for life for that is what happens to rule breakers," said Carl, "We will have showers together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have showers together tonight after we go swimming in fact of course," said Fern, " We will go home after Church on Sunday in fact of course. "

"You kids are making good stuff like bird houses and other good stuff," said Head councillor, "You kids are making me proud in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	66. Nature hike 2

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at Camp doing another nature hike. This time going another way towards the river. They will have a good time there in fact of course. They know that summer camp is lots of fun. That Jewish camp still wants Francine there she said stop asking her she doesn't want in an Orthodox Jewish camp. We see them talking about stuff like the camp and other stuff in fact of course.

"I heard that river is clean and clear with fish in it and glad we are here in this camp in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have showers together tonight and glad we are here in this camp it is lots of fun and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in the shower in fact of course."

"I heard that as well and that Orthodox Jewish camp still wants me if they don't stop I will sue them," said Francine, "We will go on a third nature hike tomorrow."

"We will have showers together tonight and we will be naked as the day we was born," said Carl, "I hope that volcano doesn't erupt anytime soon."

"Nature hikes are lots of fun and glad we are here in this camp here of course," said Fern, " We will have showers together tonight in fact of course. "

"You kids will have showers together tonight and I am in charge of you boys tonight," said a that man, "You kids are good kids and the bad kids are in their cabin."

The Priest told the Rabbi to stop asking Francine to go to that camp she wasn't enrolled in that Orthodox Jewish camp. He said he can't control want some people do but sounds like an excuse. They asked her again and said she will sue them for that is to much. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"You should sue them for they keep in bugging you for that isn't a good thing for them to do in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have showers together tonight and glad we are here in this camp it is lots of fun and we will have to find a way to stop them for they are bugging you a whole lot."

"I think suing them will stop them by possibly making that camp close down for good," said Francine, "We will have showers together tonight in fact of course."

"That Rabbi in charge of that camp I heard is strict and can be mean to kids," said Carl, "We have a priest who loves kids and is not very load at kids."

"I saw that Rabbi in a grocery store he said you shouldn't eat pork and other non kosher foods," said Fern, "We aren't Jewish and so my mom told him that and to leave me alone."

"He is a strict Rabbi he also told that to me said it is against the rules of God," said Buster, "My mom told him that Jesus Christ is the only path to heaven."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	67. Swimming

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are swimming now so all is in bathing suits and are all barefoot. So they see each other's toes. They don't mind at all for they all have ten toes. They will have lots of fun swimming. They wish they could go skinny dipping but it is against the rules. We see them talking about stuff like swimming and the camp and other stuff in fact of course.

"We are having fun swimming and I see our toes which we all have for we all have ten toes in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a shower together tonight and me and my family will go to Hawaii for two weeks we will have a lot of fun there we will go to a beach when we are there in fact of course."

"Swimming is lots of fun and glad me and my family will go to South Carolina," said Francine, "I am glad we are here in this camp I am suing the Orthodox Jewish camp for they keep bugging me."

"I love having fun in the swimming pool for we are mostly naked except we are wearing bathing suits," said Fern, "We will have showers together tonight in fact of course."

"I see our nipples as in for us boys same as our belly buttons in fact of course," said Carl, "I know you girls also has nipples but will start growing in puberty."

"I see two belly buttons on girls who are wearing bikinis so their belly buttons are showing," said Buster, "I am a boy so we can be half naked in public."

They see a boy ready to take off his trunks which would leave him fully naked as the day he was born in fact of course. The lifeguard said keep them on they don't want to see his private parts. He said that swimming in the nude is more fun. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Yes leave your trunks on but you can be naked in the showers for we will all be naked as the day we was born," said Arthur, "We will have a shower together tonight and glad we are here in this summer camp it is lots of fun and you should sue that Jewish camp for they have no right to keep asking you to go there."

"I don't want to see that boys private parts for I heard it is small in fact," said Francine, "I am indeed suing that Jewish camp for they care still bugging me in fact of course."

"I will take off my trunks for I am a big boy so I will look good naked," said Binky Barnes, "For I love having baths together same as showers."

"Binky leave your trunks on for it is against the rules of the camp and public nudity is against the law," said the lifeguard, "If you take them off you will go to the bad boys cabin."

"That one boy is wearing a Speedo which allows his boy parts to show through it," said Carl, "I don't want a bathing suit like his for trunks covers up our parts better."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	68. Playground talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They on the playground there at camp. They go home on Monday in fact of course. They know that that volcano has no signs of erupting anytime soon just small earthquakes now in then. That is common for volcanoes in fact of course. It has a magma chamber inside of it. That proves it is dormant and not extinct. It has no explosive gases so when it goes off it will be lava flows. We see them talking about stuff like the playground and the camp and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good camp that has a good playground and I heard from a Geologist that volcano has no signs of erupting," said Arthur, "We will go to Church here at this camp and we go home on Monday morning and I know my mom is pregnant with a brother or sister and I heard I have high functioning Autism which is fine with me just a different way my brain works in fact of course."

"I love this camp and playground and the ones from the Jewish camp still wants me so I punched him," said Francine, "Nothing he can do about it in fact of course."

"That one won't bug you again for I am sure he is afraid of you now in fact of course," said Fern, "We know that near by Jewish camp is an Orthodox Jewish camp we know you can become Catholic like us in fact of course."

"The Rabbi there is mean and keeps bugging Francine and two other kids here," said Carl, "We know a Reform Jewish Rabbi wants to start a summer camp."

"He or she could buy that Orthodox Jewish camp from the mean Rabbi," said Buster, "We know a small opening is big enough to build a camp so maybe that one can buy it."

That Reform Rabbi is a man who is a good man and could buy that Orthodox Jewish camp or that opening in fact of course. He talked to that Orthodox Jewish Rabbi that it is bad to bug kids. Said he has the money to buy that camp. So he will take it over next week in fact of course. They use English instead of Hebrew in their services. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard that Reform Rabbi bought the Orthodox Jewish camp now him and his team will run it in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have Church tonight and tomorrow morning and go home on Monday morning we will see our parents again in fact of course."

"I will go to a Reform Jewish camp for that is what me and my family is," said Francine, "We will not go to an Orthodox Jewish camp for they are strict in fact of course."

"That Rabbi who bought it is a good man who won't keep harsh kids in fact of course," said Carl, "We will have showers after Church and dinner."

"We met that Reform Jewish Rabbi he is a good man who won't keep bugging kids," said George, "We will never go to an Orthodox Jewish camp for they will treat non Jews as dirt."

"That Orthodox Jewish Rabbi allows bullies to treat non Jews as dirt in fact," said the Priest, "I can use Arthur and Carl as Alter boys in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	69. Good bye for now mass

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are in the camp church for a goodbye for now mass. They will go home after it in fact of course. They will go home to see their families in fact of course. That strict Rabbi was arrested for he is the one who made his team bug Francine and two other kids. We see them talking about stuff like that they had fun at camp and other stuff in fact of course.

"I had fun at camp and now we will have a mass here in this church as in chapel for a good bye for now mass," said Arthur, "Glad that we had fun here I loved the nature hikes and the swimming those two was my favorite and glad that volcano didn't go off for it would have sent lava flows to destroy the fat camp for it would burn it to the ground in fact of course."

"I loved camp my favorite part is arts and crafts for we got to build stuff," said Francine, "I heard that Orthodox Jewish Rabbi was arrested for he has them bug me and two other kids."

"My favorite part is the playground here now we are ready for the gooey bye for now mass," said Carl, "We will see our families again in fact of course."

"My favorite part is the wild animals we have ones here we don't have in Elwood city," said Fern, " Glad that volcano didn't go off in fact of course. "

"My favorite part is being with all of you and that one boy had a bad seizure," said Buster, "It will be glad to see my mom again in fact of course."

That boy that has that seizure is good now no need to have him took to the Hospital for they knew just what to do in fact of course. That Rabbi was charged with crimes for what he did was wrong. The mass started and has a good time. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That was a good mass now we will start loading the buses to head back home to see our families again in fact," said Arthur, "We will go to the park tomorrow with our families and I heard one of us will have a gay babysitter just not me for we won't go to the gay community anytime soon maybe we will never go to it."

"It was a good mass and I had fun here in this camp and I will sue them as well," said Francine, "I know that bugging people like that is wrong in fact of course."

"I loved that mass and this camp was lots of fun and glad we are going home soon," said Carl, "We will go to the park tomorrow in fact of course."

"Glad we will see our families again and I had fun here at this camp in fact of course," said Brain, "We go to the zoo on Saturday in fact of course."

"That mass was a good one and I had fun here at this camp in fact of course," said Fern, "My mom can't have more kids for she has certain parts as in some female parts removed."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	70. Zoo instead of park today

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are in the zoo instead of the park for bullies went to the park. They don't want to be near bullies for they are dangerous. As in the bullies that is in fact of course. So they are at the zoo today to see the non anthropomorphic animals. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are here in the zoo today instead of the park for I heard bullies are in that park today in fact of course," said Arthur, "My favorite wild animals is Aardvarks and monkeys and I know we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the zoo today and we will go to the park tomorrow in fact of course."

"Bullies are bad people who treats everyone that isn't like them in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This zoo will be getting a few more animals one is from Africa, one from Asia, and one from Australia," said Carl, "We will not go in the gay community anytime soon."

"Glad we are here in the zoo today and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will have fun tomorrow in fact of course."

"I heard that bullies are in the park today so glad we are here in the zoo today," George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

Park security threw the bullies out of that park for they picked on to many kids and one was the wrong kid one who can fight. He knows not only boxing but also all forms of marshal arts in fact of course. He is now taking judo classes and kick boxing. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"One animal from Africa is some kind of bird and one from Asia is a kind of snake," said Arthur, "And the one from Australia is some kind of bird we will see them once they arrive here in the zoo here in Elwood city in fact of course."

"I like all kinds of birds and some birds can't fly some run and some swims," said Francine, "We are glad that we are here in the zoo instead of the park today."

"We will see them three animals once they arrive here in the zoo instead of the park," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard that then bullies met their match against a boy there who can fight," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We are glad we are here in the zoo instead of the park do to them bullies," said Binky, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	71. Another library puppet show

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are in the library today. They are a puppet show by Mr. Ratburn who just happens to be a gay man. He is still in the closet until he gets married to another man. He will get married to a man named Patrick. The bible says marriage is between a man and a woman. We see them talking about stuff like that puppet show and other stuff in fact of course.

"This puppet show will be lots of fun and glad we are here at the library today in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this place today for we will see a good puppet show and tomorrow we will go to the park and let's hope bullies won't be there in fact of course."

"We will have fun watching the puppet show by Mr. Ratburn who is a school teacher," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"That puppet show will be lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "We know that them bullies was arrested in fact of course."

"This puppet show will be lots of fun and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "We will have fun all week long in fact of course."

"I love puppet shows one time I saw one done by a woman who did a bad job," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

That puppet show went good and one time that woman won't be hired anytime soon for she is bad at it in fact of course. She will not improve for she is set in her ways in fact of course. Mr. Ratburn knows how to put on puppet shows in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That was another good puppet show and that one woman won't be here anytime soon to put on puppet shows," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I loved that puppet show it was so much fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will go to the park tomorrow in fact of course."

"We will go to the park tomorrow and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Brain, "Then bullies was arrested for they picked on a child of a police officer."

"The puppet show was very good and I hope that woman stops putting on puppet shows," said Binky, " We will have a bath together tonight. "

"I loved that puppet show by Mr. Ratburn who I heard he is a gay man," said Marina, "I might be blind but I heard for I was born blind in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	72. Talking at the petting zoo

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are in the petting zoo for a group of gay and lesbian protesters and counter protesters. It could turn violent so they are far away from it. If they was there they would join the counter protesters. For they believe in the Bible in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the petting zoo and other stuff like the protest that is going on and other stuff in fact of course.

"This petting zoo is lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Arthur, "That protest could turn violent so we are glad we are here in the petting zoo instead of the park today do to that protest in fact of course."

"If it turns violent they would be arrested for protest needs to stay peaceful," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I think it it turns violent they would be people that would be arrested and charged," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This petting zoo is lots of fun and my favorite animal here to let us goats," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing."

"I love this place as in this petting zoo we will have a bath together tonight," said George, "Maybe we can go to the park tomorrow after the protest today."

The protest stayed peaceful so no arrest was made and the local government said no means no unless leftest win the next election. Next local elections is in November for the school board, local judges, and for District attorney. Two who was in the school board for years is retiring. We see them talking about it now in fact of course.

"One who is running for the school board is a school teacher for a preschool and one is a Christian school teacher," said Arthur, "And third one running is a College professor and my parents said they support the preschool teacher she is a good woman in fact of course."

"For my area the current one is running for re-election this time against a local Catholic priest," said Francine, "We know that we don't want that priest in office."

"In my area the current one is also running for re-election against two people," said Fern, "One running against her is a high school PE teacher and second one running against her is a tutor."

"My area is the second one that is retiring so four is running to replace him," said Carl, "One person running for it is a High school teacher, second is a Christian school teacher, third is a tutor, and forth is a Substitute teacher."

"One in my area is running for the school board for reelection against two others," said George, "One person running against him is a prison guard, and third is a business man."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	73. Swimming pool talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are in the swimming pool instead of the park. One man there said he could run for mayor in three years. He is an electrician in fact of course. He can be mean in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the swimming pool and other stuff like the next Election and other stuff in fact of course.

"This swimming pool is a good one and We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow the park in fact," said Arthur, "I think Hirsch should run for mayor in three years he would do a good job and the current mayor wants him to run for it and glad we are here in the swimming pool today we can be mostly naked and we are barefoot in fact of course."

"Swimming is lots of fun and I heard them two groups of protesters are back in the park today," said Francine, "We will have to stay away from the gay community during pride fest."

"One woman who could run is a member of the school board in fact of course," said Fern, "Another who could run is a member off the United States Army corps of engineers."

"One who could run is a police officer and another who could run is owner of the gay bathhouse," said George, "We don't need a gay man as mayor."

"This swimming pool is a good one and one who could run for mayor is a judge," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

A lawyer said he won't run for mayor in three years for he said he'd rather continue as a lawyer than be in charge of a city. This swimming pool is lots of fun for them in fact of course. That Electrician said he could run for mayor in three years. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Hirsch said he will run for mayor in three years for he has ideas that just might work for the better in fact," said Arthur, "We know that he would make a good mayor and I hope that Plummer won't run for mayor he hates children like us in fact of course."

"That school board member said she will run for mayor in three years," said Francine, "But me and my family supports Hirsch who has good ideas in fact of course."

"One person who could run for mayor in three years is the owner of the gay bathhouse," said Carl, "We aren't ready for an LGBT mayor in fact of course."

"I don't want a gay mayor anytime soon for they would them not into a gay runned city," said Buster, "We will know that the current mayor will retire in three years."

"We will never have a gay bathhouse owner as mayor for Mr. Ratburn said he could run for mayor someday," said Muffy, "We heard he is a gay man in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	74. Park talk about next mayor

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They safe are in the park today. One man who is a Judge said he will run for mayor in three years. He is a tough Judge who gives people max sentences all the time. He won't make a good mayor for he is a sociopath who gives people max sentences. One other Judge said he is not that way. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like the next election and other stuff in fact of course.

"We are here at the park today and and tomorrow I will go to Church like I do all Sunday mornings in fact of course," said Arthur, "I don't want that harsh Judge to be the next Mayor and I hope that we have Hirsch as next mayor he will be a good mayor for he has good ideas to get new jobs here and we will get more people to come here to live and raise kids in fact of course."

"This is a good park and glad then protesters isn't here today in fact of course," said Francine, "We don't want that Judge and that Plummer to be next mayor here."

"Glad that we are here in the park today and tomorrow I will go to Church," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight and I hope Hirsch is our next mayor."

"This is the best park it has the best playground and sandbox in fact of course," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and one who will run is a member of the school board."

"Glad we are here in the park today and tomorrow I will go to Church in fact," said George, "We don't want that one Judge or that child hating Plummer to be next mayor."

That Judge said he needs to be harsh to put people in prison for a long time and they know he has no Empathy as in a sociopath. They will have fun in the park today and will have fun in the bath tonight. They are wearing summer clothes including sandals on their feet. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a mayor here that will do a good job and he happens to like children in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have to have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this park today and I will go to Church with my family in fact of course."

"We know this park is the best park in Elwood city and one person in know will run for mayor," said Francine, "As in the our landlord in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight so we are in the park now in fact of course," said Carl, "One gay man said he will run for mayor in three years in fact of course."

"I love being here in this park and we will have a bath together tonight in fact," said Fern, "One who could run for mayor in three years is a bank teller."

"This is the best park with the best playground and sandbox in fact of course," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	75. New grocery store opens

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are at the new grocery store called Save a bunch. It is a good one with good employees and good selection of stuff. They love that place and saw their Priest who is doing grocery himself. They know that place was a grocery store called Saving foods. We see them talking about stuff like that store and other stuff like the new subdivision that is being built with a new school and other stuff in fact of course.

"We love this new grocery store and the one that was here before had ex cons working there in fact of course," said Arthur, "That new subdivision will have a new school I hope we don't go to it for it could have bad kids who happens to be bullies in fact of course."

"We will have fun here and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will have a lot of fun inside it in fact of course."

"I love this grocery store and glad we are here today and tomorrow we go to the library," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"I love this new grocery store no ex cons working here in this new one," said George, "We won't go to that new school it is a middle school in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and this new grocery store is a good one," said Carl, "We will have fun in the park or library tomorrow."

Next to that grocery store is a bakery and other side is a house and they know that grocery shopping is a good one in fact of course. The library they go to has a good selection of books to check out. The one they go to most of the time is part of a big chain in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This new grocery store is a good one and we will go to the library or park tomorrow in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here today instead of the other new grocery that is in the gay community in fact of course."

"I love this new grocery store it is better than any store in the gay community," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have fun at home well at the Read house and We will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "We have a lot of fun here in fact of course."

"This new grocery store has good employees that was never in prison in fact of course," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This new grocery store has a good selection of stuff and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, " We will have a good time tomorrow in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	76. Park having fun

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the park now playing together. They will have fun in the bath together tonight. They will have fun on the playground. They will have a bath together tonight. They will have fun playing with bath toys in the bath together tonight. They will be safe with the grown ups around. They will have fun today in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is the best one here in Elwood city and glad we are here in this park together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this park together tonight and tomorrow we will go to the library or back here to this park and glad we can be here in the park today and I'm the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This park is the best it has the best playground and sandbox and the other two parks," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love this park it has the best playground and sandbox and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "We will go to the park tomorrow or the library."

"We will have fun here when a puppet show comes here until then we will play," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"We will have fun here in the park on this playground until the puppet show starts," said Buster, "We will have a good time in the bath together tonight."

That puppet show will be done by Mr. Ratburn himself who is better than that one woman who isn't allowed in the park there. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have a good time watching the puppet show. We will have a good time in the bath together tonight. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will see a good puppet show it isn't that one woman she isn't allowed here in the bath together tonight," said Arthur, "We will have a good time watching this puppet show it will be lots of fun just like in the library in fact of course."

"This puppet show it is done by Mr. Ratburn who is a good one unlike that one woman," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"That one woman got rid of her puppets and puppet theater in fact of course," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

This puppet show will be lots of fun and glad we are here in the park today in fact, " said George, "This park is the best one in Elwood city in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight until then we are here in the park today," said Binky, " We will have a good time watching this puppet show. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	77. Puppet show at the library

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the library today. They will see a puppet show there. They will have fun there. They know that is a good place to be today. They will see a good puppet show. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have fun there in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the library and other stuff like the new grocery store and other stuff in fact of course.

"This library is a good one and we will see a puppet show here today and we will have a bath together tonight," said Arthur, "We will have a good time today and glad you are all here with me and we will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we will go either to the park or to the zoo and on Sunday we will go to Church with our parents in fact of course."

"I love puppet shows they are lots of fun and this library is a good one," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a good time seeing the puppet show today and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "Glad we came here to the library today we will see a good puppet show today."

"We will have a good time here in the library today we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, " We will have a good time here watching this puppet show today. "

"I love puppet shows they are lots of fun and maybe one of us will be a puppet master," said George, "We will have to learn about it at least one of us."

They saw that puppet show and enjoyed it for it is by Mr. Ratburn who just happens to be a gay man in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and glad they have no shame. They don't mind looking at each other's private parts. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we go to either the park or the zoo in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have fun when we go home after we check out some books which we will have a good time tomorrow in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and that was a good puppet show and either the park or zoo tomorrow," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We had a good time seeing that puppet show and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, " We will go to either the park or zoo tomorrow in fact of course. "

"That was a good puppet show and we will have a bath together tonight," said George, "I think I could become a puppet master in fact of course."

"Puppet shows are lots of fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, " We will have a good time tomorrow at either the park or zoo. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	78. Baseball game

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are at the baseball game today. They are having a good time there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know that they will never have shame even though their behinds and private parts will be showing. They will go to either the park or zoo tomorrow. We see them talking about stuff like the baseball game and other stuff like the park and other stuff in fact of course.

"This baseball game is lots of fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing we know that park is a good one and I heard a fourth park will be built it will be one of three kinds of parks They are regular, sports, and even gays and lesbians in fact of course."

"I love going to baseball games they are lots of fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will go to the park or zoo tomorrow in fact of course."

"This baseball game is a good one We are winning it and we will have a bath together tonight," said Carl, "We will go to the park or zoo tomorrow in fact of course."

"I love baseball games they are lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, " I am glad we are here today and tomorrow we will go to either the park or zoo. "

"I love going to baseball games and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said George, "Glad that we will go to either the park or zoo tomorrow in fact of course."

The Green tailed Grebs won that game and hopes they will go to the Championship series and breaks that so called curse in fact of course. They will have fun and I they went to that baseball game in fact. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will go back home and have our bath together tonight and we will never have shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go either the park or zoo tomorrow morning after breakfast and before lunch in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together soon for we are being called to the cars in fact," said Francine, "I love when my behind and female parts are showing."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are going home to have our bath together tonight," said Carl, "We will go to either the park or zoo tomorrow in fact of course."

"That was a good baseball game against the Donkeys which is in another city," said Buster, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"I love going to baseball games and we will have a bath together tonight," I love when we have baths together and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	79. Petting zoo and a talk

Vault 2

* * *

That vault as in an under ground fallout shelter it has an experiment to see if regular people and prisoners can get along fact of course. That boy Martin will try to reform some criminals in fact of course. We return to the Enclave on the Poseidon oil rig. They found a small laser pistol so they will use it. Some found a few rare viruses that they could maybe use. They will end up using the FEV and mess around with it to make it kill. We see them talking about stuff like the great war and other stuff like the viruses they found and other stuff in fact of course.

"This virus isn't deadly or harmful it is a harmless one and this one just makes people sick," said the President, "And this one can kill but not on a grand scale in fact of course."

"I found this laser pistol and this robot and glad we survived the great war," said the Vice President, "We know that the great war couldn't have been avoided for we was fighting China in fact of course."

"I know of a germ lab that has some bacteria, viruses, and parasites in fact," said Secretary of state, "We do know that a base has a rare virus."

"A small team went to a germ lab and found a virus that could kill in fact," said Secretary of Defense, "We will have fun when it is time to retake the country one state at a time."

"That virus is a kind of flu and it really doesn't do the killing but their own immune system called Cytokine storms," said Attorney General, "We will have a good time to find a deadly virus in fact of course."

They can't use that virus it is called the Orange flu it is rare in fact and glad that China was blasted back into the stone age. They know that another germ lab is in the area in fact of course. Small pox is one of them in fact of course But vaccines are still around. We still see them talking about stuff as in some of the cabinet.

"I found a virus that can cause a person to become dehydrated for it causes lethal vomiting and such," said Secretary of Labor, "We could use it or find another one."

"We can't use that virus for it could be treated by over the counter medication," said Secretary of Transportation, "We will have a good time to find a more deadly virus in fact of course."

"We will have a good time to find a deadly virus at a germ lab in fact of course," said Secretary of Commerce, "We found a small laser pistol in here in fact of course."

"We will find a more deadly virus that can kill the ghouls in fact of course," said Secretary of Treasury, "We found a laser rifle on the beach in fact of course."

"I found a virus that causes people to die of massive organ failure in fact," said Secretary of Health and human services, "We could maybe use it to kill the ghouls."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	80. Summer vacation to Ohio part 1

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. The Read family is going on a vacation to Ohio. They have some family that lives there. They will have a good time there. It is summer vacation after all in fact of course. So no need to go in the schools there. Mrs. Read is giving Arthur a bath. So yes he is as naked as the day he was born. We see them two talking there about stuff like the vacation and other stuff in fact of course.

"It could is a good vacation so far and now I am having a bath here in this Hotel in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will never have shame even though my male parts are showing and I know only boys has parts like these and I want to see the zoo and the park here in this place in Ohio and glad we are going on a vacation in fact of course."

"You are such a good boy and glad you are on summer vacation with us," said Mrs. Read, "You have a very nice set of male parts in fact of course."

"I see my male parts and glad we are here on summer vacation with you two," said Arthur, "We will go to the park or zoo tomorrow morning or maybe even other good places to visit here."

"This summer vacation will be fun and we will go to a good church here in fact," said Mrs. Read, "And on Monday morning we will take you to the park."

"It is a good vacation so far and I see I have a very nice set of male organs in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will love going to the park here and glad we are going on a vacation here in Ohio in this nice Hotel here in fact of course."

Mrs. Read likes seeing her son's male parts he is growing up without shame so he said he likes when they are showing in fact of course. They will go to the park on Monday and Sunday after Church will see some family members in fact of course. We still see them talking now joined by Mr. Read in fact of course.

"I love when my male parts are showing and glad we are here on vacation with you two in fact of course," said Arthur, "I can tell you will have another child and I will have a little brother or sister in fact of course."

"You look good naked and we will go to a good church tomorrow in fact," said Mrs. Read, "We will go to the park on Monday morning in fact of course."

"Us Read males has good sets of male organs and glad we are on a vacation today," said Mr. Read, " We will go to a good church and I found a good one. "

"That church looks good inside and outside of it and glad we are here on summer vacation," said Arthur, "We will love going to that church tomorrow morning."

"We will see some family members after Church tomorrow morning so that afternoon," said Mrs. Read, "We will go to the park on Monday morning."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	81. Zoo is expanding

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. The Read family is on vacation to Ohio. They went to the zoo there as in the Read family. They will have fun there for lots to do there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight as in the Read family. Arthur doesn't mind he has no shame. We see them talking about stuff like about the zoo and other stuff like the park and other stuff in fact.

"This zoo is smaller than the one at home but I do love it here and we go to the park tomorrow in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight as in us three and I hope my brother or sister is good and glad we are here on vacation to Ohio and we will have a good time in the park tomorrow in fact of course."

"The one at home is expanding and will get three to four more animals," said Mrs. Read, "We will go to the park tomorrow and your city hall here in fact of course."

"The zoo at home is expanding and glad we are here in the zoo today," said Mr. Read, "We will go to the park tomorrow and your brother or sister is coming soon."

"I heard one of the new animals is a kind of insect and we will go to the park tomorrow in fact of course the tour of city hall," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight as in us three in fact and we will go back to school in September in fact of course."

"The zoo at home is getting bigger and will add some kind of rare animal," said Mrs. Read, "Some kind of smart kind of animal that we never seen before."

They heard that kind of animal is rare and will set up breeding programs to make sure they don't go extinct in fact of course. They know that zoo at home is expanding in fact of course. The zoo will have a breeding program for that rare animal in fact of course. They will be glad when that new animal comes. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I hope it is a rare kind of reptile for they are neat kind animals so I hope that kind won't go extinct in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we got to go on a good vacation in fact of course."

"I hope so but for what I heard could be a kind of fish for We like to see fish," said Mrs. Read, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have to wait to see what kind of animal it is in fact of course," said Mr. Read, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We hope that rare animal is said to be either a rare kind of reptile, fish, or insect in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will see what kind of animal it is and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Rumor has it we will see what kind of animal it is and we will have a bath together tonight," said Mrs. Read, "We will have a good vacation here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	82. Park in Ohio

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. The Read family is on vacation to Ohio. They went to the park as in the Read family. They love the way that park looks and is good size. One woman there is a helicopter mom. She thinks Arthur will get hurt and told her mind her own business. She said she will move to Elwood city to run for mayor of it. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like that vacation and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is a good one and that one woman needs to mind her own business and she will lose that election big time," said Arthur, "I want Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city he has good ideas that will work he is a member of the Democratic party and I heard that the Republican party will pick either a lawyer, school board member, or a big business man in the primary election one will be picked to run whoever the Democratic party candidate is in fact of course."

"The only hope the Republican party has is to pick that school board member," said Mrs. Read, "But I won't vote for her she has ideas for laws as in rules in schools."

"They will most likely pick that lawyer for he has ideas for laws that could work," said Mr. Read, "We want Hirsch to be out next mayor in fact of course."

"My mom said we will move to Elwood city and she said she will run for the school board," said a girl, " My name is Megan Hunter and I am in special education in fact of course. "

"My dad will run for the city council in Elwood city so he can work with the mayor," said a boy, "We live in Elwood city my name is Frank Fox I am a nerd in fact of course."

That one woman said she will run for mayor of a new political party called Helicopter parents party which is a bad one in fact of course. One who will run for mayor will run as a communist in fact. He will come in last place in the election. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I don't want a Communist mayor of Elwood city same as a helicopter mom in fact of course," said Arthur, "We must have Hirsch as our mayor he has good ideas for he knows how to run a city in fact of course."

"We will never elect a Communist mayor for people are against that kind of Socialism," said Mrs. Read, "We will also not elect a helicopter mom in fact of course."

"One that is going to run for mayor is a Democratic Socialist in fact of course," said Mr. Read, "We don't want any form of Socialism in fact of course."

"I know my dad wants to become a member of the city council of Elwood city," said Frank, "We support Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city. "

"My mom will be elected to the school board she has good ideas in fact of course," said Megan, "Me and my family are members of the Democratic party."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	83. City hall

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. The Read family is on vacation to Ohio. They went to city hall as in the Read family. One girl there said her mom will run for the school board and her dad for city council. And that is for Elwood city in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like who will run for what office in three years and other stuff like the vacation and other stuff in fact of course.

"I want Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city against some in his own party in the primary and other parties in main election," said Arthur, "We are having a good vacation here and we will have a bath together tonight as in us family members we seem each other naked before and we will go home after this vacation in fact of course."

"I also want him to be the next mayor of Elwood city for I like his ideas," said Mrs. Read, "One said he will run as a communist for mayor of Elwood city we don't want him as our next mayor ."

"We want Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city we are having a good vacation," said Mr. Read, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I have baths with my mom and dad and I am a girl but saw males naked before," said Megan, "I will live living in Elwood city in fact of course."

"We know we want Hirsch as our next mayor for We like his ideas in fact," said Frank, "We will have a good time moving to the same city you and your family loves in fact of course."

Their family members will be elected to offices they run for and it is for the school board and city council in fact of course. They will move to Elwood city and glad we are here in fact of course. Megan will be in the same school and class. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We know they will be elected to them offices for none of it is for mayor but school board and city council," said Arthur, "We want Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city for he will get things done that needs to be done and me and my parents will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We want Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city for he has good ideas," said Mrs. Read, "The current mayor wants him to be elected to mayor of Elwood city."

"We do need Hirsch as our mayor of Elwood city he has good ideas in fact," said Mr. Read, "We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame in fact of course."

"My mom will be elected to the school board and she has good ideas herself," said Megan, "We will love living in Elwood city for it is a good place I seen it before."

"My dad will be elected to city council for he wants to make local laws," said Frank, "I will go to a school for nerds for I am one myself in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	84. Forth of July

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. The Read family is on vacation to Ohio. They went to the park to play and fireworks will be there. They are on the playground there in fact of course. They will have fun there in fact of course. They are at the forth of July picnic in the park. Lots of games, food, drink, and regular fun. We see them talking about stuff like that picnic which is a fair and other stuff like the vacation and other stuff in fact of course.

"This picnic is lots of fun and I will get some fried chicken and other stuff like mashed potatoes and corn in fact of course," said Arthur, "My parents wants Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city for he has good ideas that we know that will work and we will see the fireworks here in this park and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love the forth of July and we go home on Saturday evening after dinner on the road," said Mrs. Read, "We will have a good time here at the picnic and you kids will have a bath together tonight in fact."

"I heard this picnic will have a live band I see the stage over there in fact," said Mr. Read, "We will have fun hearing and seeing that live band in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame in fact of course," said Frank, "My dad will be elected to city council of Elwood city in fact of course."

"My mom will be elected to the school board she is a school teacher so that will help," said Megan, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They are having lots of fun at the forth of July picnic which is set up like a fair and glad they will have a bath together tonight in fact. They won some stuffed animals and cake in fact of course. They had lunch as in fried chicken and will have hamburgers and fries for dinner at that picnic. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This fireworks show is lots of fun and we had a good time here at this picnic in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love fireworks and glad we came here today and we go home on Saturday," said Mrs. Read, "We will drive home like We drove here in fact of course."

"Fireworks are lots of fun to watch and you kids will have a bath together tonight," said Mr. Read, "We will vote for Hirsch in three years."

"I love fireworks and glad we came here and we will live in Elwood city," said Megan, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Fireworks are lots of fun to watch and we will live in Elwood city in fact," said Frank, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	85. Meets Gary

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. The Read family is on vacation to Ohio. They went to the park today to play on the playground there. They will go back home on Saturday. They are having fun there with two they met plus another boy. They are having a good time there. They are all glad that they will have a bath together tonight. We see them talking about stuff like that vacation and that park and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is a good one but one in Elwood city is better and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go back home on Saturday and see my friends again as in Buster, Carl, Francine and them for them ones I named are my classmates and glad we are here today in fact of course."

"I will soon live in Elwood city my mom will be elected to the school board of education," said Megan, "We will have a bath together tonight and I will never have shame."

"My dad will become a member of the city council of Elwood city he has good ideas," said Frank, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"My mom is going to run for street commissioner as a member of the Democratic party," said a boy, "My name is Gary Parker and I love here in this city."

"Gary I hope your not bugging these kids here for I know how you can be," said his mom, "We are going to move to Elwood city in two weeks in fact of course."

Gary said he just wants to become a friend to them three kids and them three backed him up in fact of course. They know that they want Hirsch to be elected and serves as mayor in fact of course. She said he can bug people at times in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"My parents wants Hirsch to become the next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I heard good things about Hirsch that he has ideas that we know that will work," said Megan, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We all heard good things about Hirsch that he will make a good mayor," said Frank, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"My mom said that Hirsch will be a good mayor of Elwood city in fact of course," said Gary, "I want a good mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"We support Hirsch who we hope runs for mayor of Elwood city he has good ideas," said Mrs. Read, "We will go back home on Saturday in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	86. Park and going home

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. The Read family is on vacation to Ohio. They went to the park today to play on the playground there. They will go back home today in fact of course. They will give him a bath tonight in fact of course. Soon he can take them alone. He will be glad to see his friends again. And they will be glad to see him again. We see them talking about stuff like going home and other stuff like who will run for mayor in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"I am glad we are going home today after I play on the playground with three new friends in fact of course," said Arthur, "We want Hirsch to run for mayor and wind and become a the next mayor of Elwood city and one running could be an electrician who formed utility workers party and one could run as a communist we don't need that kind of socialism in fact of course."

"I don't trust communist and fascist for they want to change our form of government," said Megan, "One who could run for mayor as a Democratic Socialist and one could run as member of a new labor party in fact of course. "

"We will follow you in a moving truck and car with one and one who could run is a Plummer," said Frank, "That he doesn't like kids and one who could run for mayor is a member of the new conservative party in fact of course."

"I will miss you three for I am not moving I am staying here in this city here," said Gary, "We could maybe see each other someday maybe I could move there when I grow up."

"We will go back home in about an hour and one who could run for mayor is a member of United America party," said Mrs. Read, "We want Hirsch to be elected next mayor of Elwood city."

That Plummer who doesn't like kids is giving a speech at his office is at and said he will make children second class citizens in fact. Only ones who will vote for him doesn't like kids either in fact of course. So he will lose in a landslide. Hirsch will be elected next mayor of Elwood city. We still see them talking about stuff just before they go back home in fact of course.

"Someone who said she will run for mayor as a Democratic party member who is a member of the school board," said Arthur, "The Democratic party has four who could run in the primary election and one who could run for mayor as a member of the Libertarian party who is a member of the school board who is a man."

"I heard one who could run for mayor as a member of the Green party as a worker at a recycling center," said Megan, "And one who could run for mayor as a member of Workers World Party which is a Communist party in fact of course."

"I heard one who could run for mayor as a member of Party for Socialism and Liberation a communist party," said Frank, "One who could run as a member of national socialist movement party a fascist in fact of course."

"Never elect a communist or fascist they will change the kind of government," said Gary, "I hope you all have a safe trip back home in fact of course."

"Time to go back home and glad we hope Hirsch will be elected next mayor," said Mrs. Read, "We will have a good trip back home from our vacation."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	87. Back at the zoo

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. The Read family is back from their vacation. They are at the zoo today with their friends. One who will run for mayor is there as in Hirsch in fact of course. The Plummer who could run for mayor said kids won't be allowed in the zoo. They had no choice but to ban him from the zoo. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff like the coming election in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"We had a good vacation to Ohio and glad we are here in the zoo today we want Hirsch to become next mayor," said Arthur, "The Plummer said he wants to make us kids second class citizens and ban is from zoo and parks and we don't like him for he hates all children and he is said to have been sterilized so I heard once and Hirsch will win against them in fact of course."

"We missed you and glad your back home and we want Hirsch to be elected mayor here," said Francine, "We can't stand that child hating Plummer he should be fired."

"We did miss you and glad that Hirsch will indeed run for mayor in three years," said Fern, "We know three that could run is members of three communist parties."

"We hired another Plumbing company to work on our plumbing one he isn't at," said George, "We will not hire the one for he is the boss of that company."

"We know Hirsch will indeed run for mayor and me and my family is Republicans," said Muffy, "We will vote for whoever the Republican party candidate is for mayor of Elwood city."

One who will run as a Republican is a lawyer who has won many cases in civil courts so yes he is that kind of lawyer in fact of course. He wants to build a small playground in his law firm in fact. He can do that now if he wanted to. The current mayor is retiring from politics after the election. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Hirsch should be elected mayor he has good ideas that we know that will work and I heard he is here in the zoo today," said Arthur, "I heard a lawyer could run for mayor in three years and glad that Plummer will lose big in the election for mayor of Elwood city and we know his plumbing company could go out of business and glad we will not elect a child hating person."

"One who could run for mayor of Elwood city is an Electrician in fact of course," said Francine, "We will not vote for a communist party and fascist party."

"We will have a good time here in the zoo today and a park tomorrow," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We know that Plummer won't be elected mayor for he hates us children in fact of course," said Buster, "We have not seen people who we know will vote for him."

"Hirsch should become next mayor of Elwood city for his ideas we will know that will work," said Binky, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	88. At the pool

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are at the swimming pool today. All who could run for mayor is there including that child hating Plummer. A new Plumbing company started up by a former employee of that bad plumbing company. He got several calls and jobs in its first day in business. He as in that owner has three kids and a wife. Their forth child is on his way. We see them talking about stuff like that pool and other stuff like who could run for mayor in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"That is a good swimming pool and I see Hirsch is here same as a member of the school board in fact of course," said Arthur, "Both could run for mayor in three years and over there is that child hating Plummer and the other ones who could run for mayor in three years and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the swimming pool today we are barefoot and we boys are topless in fact of course."

"That school board member is only in her first term and up for reelection in three years," said Francine, "We want Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city and I know both males and females has nipples in fact of course."

"That kid hating Plummer said he would ban kids from here make it adults only," said Muffy, "Me and my family supports the lawyer over there he has good ideas we think that can work."

"We don't want that Plummer as next mayor for he has had ideas in fact of course," said Fern, " We will have Hirsch as our next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course. "

"That Plummer will come in last place in the Election in three years in fact of course," said George, "We don't think that Plummer will be Elected mayor here in Elwood city."

That Plummer gave his speech said he will ban all children from the swimming pool so they banned him there in fact of course. The rest running for mayor likes children and will get more votes than him. The only way he can win the election of he cheats by having dead people vote same as fictional characters. We still see them talking about in fact of course.

"That Plummer was kicked out and banned here in this swimming pool for they had no choice in fact of course," said Arthur, "We want Hirsch to be our next mayor except Muffy who is a Republican and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I was glad he was kicked out and banned here just like our favorite park," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Me and my family wants that lawyer to be elected mayor here in Elwood city," said Muffy, "We will have a baths together tonight in fact of course."

"We will never support a kid hating Plummer for mayor of Elwood city," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"That Plummer could be arrested for he hates children and I heard he threatened kids with a knife," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	89. Library mayor talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are at the Library today all who could run for mayor is there. That includes that child hating Plummer. Said he will ban kids from the library if he is elected and become mayor. They had no choice but to ban him from the library. All three communist said they will allow statues of Karl Marx in public places. We see them talking about stuff like the library and other stuff like who will run for mayor and other stuff in fact.

"This is a good library we are glad we are here today and Hirsch should run for mayor in fact of course," said Arthur, "That Plummer shouldn't run for mayor he hates children to much he will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing for I am a boy in fact of course."

"I love the library and glad we came here today and that Plummer shouldn't run for mayor," said Francine, "A former employee of his formed his own Plumbing company which my parents hired to fix our plumbing in fact of course."

"I love the library it is a good place to go and a puppet show will begin soon," said Fern, " Hirsch should run for mayor in three years for he has good ideas that we know that will work. "

"This library and glad we came here today and I want that lawyer to be next mayor," said Muffy, "We don't like that one Plummer he hates all children in fact of course."

"We love this library and a puppet show will begin soon that Plummer shouldn't run for mayor," said Brain, " We want Hirsch to be elected and serve as mayor. "

The school board member said she will have school rules as laws for Elwood city of she is elected and serve as mayor in fact of course. She won't win the primary against Hirsch in fact of course. They don't want school rules as local laws in fact of course. That Plummer said he will run for mayor in three years. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Most of us wants Hirsch to run for mayor of Elwood city he said he will run for mayor in three years in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"One said he could run for mayor in three years is a lifeguard of a local beach," said Francine, "We know that I want Hirsch to become next mayor in fact of course."

"Me and my family wants that lawyer to become next mayor of Elwood city in three years," said Muffy, "He has ideas that we think will work."

"One who said she will run for mayor is the warden of the county jail," said Fern, "We will will leave Elwood city if that Plummer is elected mayor."

"One said who could run for mayor of Elwood city in three years is a school teacher," said George, "We don't want that Plummer to run for mayor in three years in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	90. Petting zoo mayor talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are at the petting zoo today all who could run for mayor is there. That includes Hirsch who most wants to become the next mayor of Elwood city. That includes that child hating Plummer said he would close the petting zoo and serve the animals as food. That forced the owners to ban him for life. One is a known sociopath who is a communist. We see them talking about stuff like the petting zoo and other stuff like who could run for mayor in three years and other stuff in fact.

"I love the petting zoo it is lots of fun and glad we came here today and most of us wants Hirsch to be next mayor," said Arthur, "We don't want that child hating Plummer as next mayor for he wants to close this place and slaughter the animals to be food we know that Plummer shouldn't run for mayor for he hates children who is the future of the city who will someday vote for mayor and run for it in fact of course."

"The current mayor said she wants Hirsch to become the next mayor of Elwood city," said Francine, "We will have a good time here in the petting zoo today and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love this petting zoo and glad we came here today and tomorrow we will go to a new store," said Fern, "We don't want that child hating Plummer to be elected mayor of Elwood city."

"We love this petting zoo it is lots of fun and I want that one lawyer to be elected mayor," said Muffy, "He happens to be my family lawyer he is a good man in fact of course."

"This petting zoo is lots of fun and that child hating Plummer wants to close this place," said George, "And slaughter all the animals to be used as good we don't want him to be elected mayor."

Hirsch said that the child hating Plummer isn't allowed back in the petting zoo and could be arrested for stuff like trying to cheat. Once the current mayor retires someone else will become next mayor. She wants Hirsch to be elected mayor of Elwood city. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That child hating Plummer should be arrested for he is a bad man who hates children for no reason except he is a sociopath like the one communist," said Arthur, "We don't need a mayor that is a sociopath for they are dangerous and unpredictable and we know they lack empathy and we will have a bath together tonight."

"One new town is being built over there other side of the woods and corn field in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we got no shame in fact of course."

"I heard about that and one Judge said he will move there once his term in office ends," said Fern, "And said he will run for mayor of that new town and another who could is a pharmacist in fact."

"We don't want that child hating Plummer as our next mayor in fact of course," said George, "And one known school board member could run for mayor of that new town."

"One who could run is the former school board member in another town who is mean," said Buster, "We won't live in that new town in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	91. New store talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are at the new store which happens to be a toy store. All who could run for mayor is there. That includes that child hating Plummer. He said if elected and serves as mayor would close it down and open a smoke shop there. The owners kicked him out and banned him from it. We see them talking about stuff like that new store and other stuff like who will run for mayor in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"This a good toy store here and glad it is here and I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact," said Arthur, "We don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city and we will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and I love being naked in fact of course."

"I love this new toy store and I also want Hirsch to become next mayor," said Francine, "That new town is fully built and populated and will elect its first mayor soon."

"This new toy store is a good one and one who will run for mayor of the new town is a school board member," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love this new toy store it has lots of good stuff such as toys and games," said Buster, "One who will run for mayor of that new town is a Judge and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This new toy store is a good one and I want that one lawyer to become mayor of Elwood city," said Muffy, "I want that former chief of police to become mayor of the new town."

One who is going to run for mayor of Elwood city said he will put a statue of Karl Marx there he is a member of Workers World Party. They said they don't want a Communist mayor in fact of course. The new town will have a five way race for mayor in November. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That town will have a five way race for mayor in November between five people one is a Judge and one is a school board member," said Arthur, "One is former Chief of police, one is a lawyer, and last one is a school teacher and glad we will still be living here in Elwood city instead of starting over again in a new town in fact of course."

"I want that Judge to become first mayor of the new town and Hirsch to become next mayor here," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard bad things about that lawyer in that new town that he hates children," said Fern, "We want to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"That new town is called Elizabeth town and we will still live here in Elwood city," said Brain, "We want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city."

"Three who will run for mayor is Communist and one is a Fascist in fact of course," said George, "We want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	92. Water park talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the water park today. So who could run for mayor is there. That includes Hirsch who as wants as next mayor. That includes that child hating Plummer who will give a child hating speech there. He will come in last place. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that water park and other stuff like where they will go over the week and other stuff in fact of course.

"This water park is the best and look that child hating Plummer is about the give his child hating speech," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow I will go to Church with my parents and on Monday I will go to the park and one who could run for mayor is a known gay man who happens to one the local gay bathhouse in fact of course."

"I don't like that child hating Plummer he wants to make all children second or third class citizens," said Francine, "I think he will get kicked out of here and we will have a bath together tonight."

"We know he will lose the election in three years and I want that one Judge to be first mayor of the new town," said Fern, "I move out of Elwood city if that child hating Plummer is elected mayor."

"He won't be elected mayor for the mayor is supposed to like children in fact," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Hirsch should become next mayor of Elwood city for he has good ideas that we know will work," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

The speech of that child hating Plummer said he will close and tear down the water park and build a place for adults only in fact. The owner of it kicked him out and banned him from it in fact of course. He could be arrested after the election in three years. Hirsch will become next mayor of Elwood city. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That child hating Plummer won't become next mayor for he hates children and I heard he got sterilized in fact," said Arthur, "We want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city for he has good ideas that we know that will work for he said he will open more kid friendly places such as an amusement park and a kids club."

"One said he will run for mayor in three years said he will open gay friendly places," said Francine, "We don't want him as next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"We want Hirsch to become next mayor for he has good ideas that we know that will work," said Fern, "We don't need a mayor who hates children."

"Hirsch will be elected mayor in three years for he has good ideas that we know that will work," said Brain, "We will know that the new town has a population of one thousand so far."

"Its first mayor should be that one Judge for he has experience in local politics," said Binky, "I want that gay man to be elected mayor of Elwood city in three years."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	93. At the zoo again

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are at the zoo today and glad that child hating Plummer is banned there. He isn't allowed there after he gave his child hating speech there. He said children should be seen but not heard. Said children needs watching all the time. He will come in last place in the election in three years. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff like the next election and other stuff in fact of course.

"This zoo is a good place and glad that child hating Plummer is banned after that child hating speech he made," said Arthur, "I don't want him to become the next mayor of Elwood city and I want Hirsch to become next mayor he has good ideas that we know that will work and three are running in three communist parties and fascist who wants to change our form of government in fact of course."

"I love this zoo it is lots of fun and glad we came here today in fact of course," said Francine, "We want Hirsch to become the next mayor of Elwood city over that child hating Plummer in fact of course."

"I am glad we came here to this place as in the zoo today and that child hating Plummer is banned here," said Fern, "We want Hirsch to become the next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"This zoo is lots of fun and we don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor," said George, "We want Hirsch to become the next mayor of Elwood city."

"I want that lawyer to become the next mayor of Elwood city he has good ideas," said Muffy, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

That child hating Plummer gave a child hating speech at his party's head quarters who hates children as much as he does in fact. His political career is over before it can begin once he is arrested. He is a bad man with bad ideas and said he won't have the power to close child friendly places. We still see them talking about stuff in fact.

"I heard that child hating Plummer gave his speech today at his party's head quarters today in fact of course," said Arthur, "He won't be elected mayor here for most adults loves children and want us to just have fun being children and most of us wants Hirsch to be elected mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"I heard that the child hating Plummer gave his speech at his party's head quarters," said Francine, "We don't want that child hating Plummer to be the next mayor of Elwood city."

"We don't want that child hating Plummer to be the next mayor of Elwood city," said Fern, "Elizabeth town will elect its first mayor in fact of course."

"Our next mayor won't be that child hating Plummer in fact of course," said George, "I want Hirsch to be the next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"Elizabeth town will elect it's first mayor I want it to be that one Judge," said Buster, "We want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	94. Another park

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are at another park all who could run for mayor in three years is there. That includes that child hating Plummer who said that park will be for adults only if elected and serves as mayor of Elwood city. He is said to have been sterilized so he can't get a female pregnant. He hates all children including his own niece and nephew. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like who could run for mayor in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good park even though it isn't our favorite but it has a good playground and sandbox in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city I want Hirsch to become next mayor for he has good ideas that we know that will work and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"It is indeed a good park and I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city," said Francine, "We don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city."

"I am glad we are here today in this park and I want Hirsch to become next mayor," said Fern, "None of us wants that Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This is a good park and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here today," said Muffy, "Me and my family wants our lawyer to become next mayor of Elwood city."

"This is the second biggest park in Elwood city and biggest park in a city is forest park in St. Louis," said Buster, " We don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city. "

The child hating Plummer gave his child hating speech and they threw him out of the park and banned him for life in fact of course. They saw him get kicked out of the park and are glad they did see it. They know he will lose the election in three years in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad he got kicked out of here and banned for life and he should be arrested and charged with crimes in fact," said Arthur, "He will lose the election in three years for the mayor is supposed to be good to children for we are the future in fact of course."

"That child hating Plummer should be arrested for he sometimes threatens kids with knifes or guns in fact," said Francine, "We will have a good mayor in three years for the current mayor supports him in fact of course."

"Elizabeth town will elect its first mayor I hope it is that former Judge in fact of course," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"The next election for mayor in three years will be huge as in lots running for mayor," said George, "We will have a good time in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor for he hates all kids including his own niece and nephew," said Buster, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	95. Petting zoo again and talking

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the petting zoo today. All that could run for mayor is there except that child hating Plummer who is banned there. For he said he wants to close that place down and slaughter all of the animals to be used as food. He said children should be watched at all times even when sleeping. We see them talking about stuff like that place as in petting zoo and other stuff like who they want and don't want as next mayor of Elwood city and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love this petting zoo for it is lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city and none of us wants that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city for he wants to close all child friendly places or make them adults only and we don't want a communist or fascist mayor in fact of course."

"I want Hirsch to become next mayor for he has good ideas that we know that will work," said Francine, "We don't want that child hating Plummer as our next I and we will have a bath together tonight."

"I also want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "None of us wants that child hating Plummer as our next mayor."

"I want our lawyer to become next mayor of Elwood city he is a Republican like me," said Muffy, "We will have a bath together tonight and we don't want that child hating Plummer as our next mayor."

"We want Hirsch to become next mayor except Muffy and some other rich kids," said Buster, "We don't want that child hating Plummer as our next mayor and we will have a bath together tonight in fact."

That child hating Plummer is at a college giving his child hating speech and kicked him out of there and said don't come back. He will soon just be in places for adults only such as smoke shops and such. They all heard about it from a friend of theirs in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We don't like that child hating Plummer he wants to close this place down and slaughter all of the animals as food," said Arthur, "We want Hirsch to become next mayor for he has good ideas that we know that will work he wants to open more child friendly places such as kids clubs and mini golf course and other good stuff for kids."

"I heard he was kicked out of the local community college for giving his child hating speeches," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city and we want that formed Judge to become mayor of the new town," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"We don't like that child hating Plummer for he has bad ideas that will get him kicked out of office," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We want Hirsch as next mayor of Elwood city and that former Judge to become first mayor of Elizabeth town," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	96. Amusement park talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all at the Amusement park today all who could run for mayor is there. That includes that child hating Plummer who will give a child hating speech. He is such a mean man that he hates all children even his own niece and nephew. His own brother is against him running for mayor. We see them talking about stuff like that Amusement park and other stuff like who will run for mayor in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"This Amusement park is lots of fun and all who could run for mayor in three years is here in fact of course," said Arthur, "That includes that child hating Plummer who will give his child hating speech for he hates us children for no real reason for he is a sociopath which means he has no empathy for he shouldn't run for mayor in three years for most adults here loves us children and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love this Amusement park it is lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city and that child hating Plummer is going to give his child hating speech in fact of course."

"We love this Amusement park and we know a new ride just opened this season," said Muffy, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This Amusement park is lots of fun and I heard a rumor that a new Amusement park is going to be built soon," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Glad we are here today and tomorrow we will go to either the library or a park," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight and we don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city."

They know the next mayor shouldn't be that child hating Plummer for he will lose the next election in three years in fact of course. He shouldn't run for mayor in three years in fact of course. They know once they was a small Amusement park near the creek. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"If a new Amusement park is built we will go to it and hope it is for everyone not just adults in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame and I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city none of us wants that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"I heard it will be a comic book themed Amusement park so it will be for everyone," said Francine, "That will include Bionic Bunny who we know is our favorite superhero and we don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"That new theme park will be a good one made from comic books into rides and other fun stuff," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"If an Amusement park opens that is for adults only it would fail and close down," said Buster, "We don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city."

"We know he won't have him as in that child hating Plummer as mayor," said Binky, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	97. Bath talking

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together in fact of course. They are all in the bath together tonight. They will have more fun tomorrow and having fun playing in the bath with bath toys. They know not to play with certain body parts. That means their private parts in fact of course. For it would splash as in water will get on the floor. We see them talking about stuff like that bath and other stuff like who will run for mayor of Elwood city in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and I see our toes and yes I see my male parts which only makes has in fact," said Arthur, "We will go to either the library or park tomorrow and I want Hirsch to become next mayor and none of us wants that child hating Plummer to become next mayor for he would try to pass anti child laws and would be thrown out of office as in impeached and hold an emergency election to be held for mayor in three years in fact of course.

"I also love having baths together and glad we are here in it together tonight, " said Francine, "I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city and none of us wants that child hating Plummer to become next mayor he would be kicked out of office."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts for I am indeed a boy," said Buster, "I want Hirsch to become next mayor he has good ideas that we know that will work and none of us wants that child hating Plummer to become next mayor."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad I see our male parts and female parts in fact," said Fern, "I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city and we don't like that child hating Plummer."

"I love having baths together and I see my female parts for I am a girl," said Muffy, "Me and my family wants our to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

They are playing with bath toys so they won't play with their male parts and female parts which they see in fact of course. None off the them wants that child hating Plummer to become next mayor. The child hating Plummer will be arrested after the election for trying to cheat on it. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That child hating Plummer shouldn't run for mayor of Elwood city for he hates all children including his own niece and nephew," said Arthur, "We will have lots of fun tomorrow at the library or park and today the temperature will be high so we will wear sandals on our feet so our toes will still be showing for we don't wear socks with them."

"I love when my toes are showing for we all have ten toes in fact of course," said Francine, "None of us wants that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city."

"I love being barefoot and wearing sandals because my toes will be showing," said Fern, "Most of us wants Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"None of us wants that child hating Plummer to become next mayor of Elwood city," said Buster, "We will wear sandals on our feet without socks so our toes will be showing."

"I love having toes and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said George, "We don't want that child hating Plummer to become next mayor."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	98. Zoo and shelter

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to together in fact of course. They are all at the zoo today in fact of course. The mayor herself is there before she became mayor she was in the the school board. She was elected to that and decided to run for mayor years ago. She is retiring from politics after that term. She wants Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city. She doesn't like that child hating Plummer. She knows he would be the worst mayor in history of Elwood city. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff like who will run for mayor in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is the best zoo that we ever been to and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "I want Hirsch to become next mayor as in elected to it in three years none of us wants the child hating Plummer to become next mayor he has bad ideas that won't work for he hates all children including his own niece and nephew so his brother and sister in law don't support him running for mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"This zoo will be getting a rare lizard from a jungle as in a breeding pair," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight and I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"I heard about a rare animal living under ground not sure what they could be," said Fern, "I heard a rumor that a nuclear war took place Turing us into mutants but just a rumor so we will take it with a grain of salt and I want Hirsch to become next mayor."

"If it is just a rumor them it was started by a person who wants attention," said Brain, "I did see an old fallout shelter probably from the cold war during the Cuban missile crisis I been in it and said from that era and I want Hirsch to become next mayor."

"If it was from a nuclear war they would be traces of radiation around," said Lydia, "I was born paralyzed from the waist down but I am very smart and we want Hirsch to become next mayor except Muffy."

They went to that old fallout shelter and one man saw them telling him it is up for sale and they could buy it in fact of course. Said it cost only $1000 and they bought it in fact of course. And are going to fix it up in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I knew it was just a rumor about a rare animal living under ground and I heard about another shelter around," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we go to church and I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city."

"We want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city for he has good ideas that we know that will work," said Francine, "And if there is a rare animal around they will find it and take them to the local zoo in fact of course."

"I think it could be a rare gopher or mile or even a rare groundhog in fact of course," said Brain, "We want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course."

"It could be a rare kind of reptile or maybe even a Dinosaur or something," said Buster, "I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city."

"Could just be a rumor or maybe even Bigfoot and I want our lawyer to become next mayor," said Muffy, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	99. A bad man at the park

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to together in fact of course. They are all at the park today playing on the playground together. They are having fun there when a person for that Plummer came to talk to them. Said he will be a good mayor. They are having trouble believing that in fact of course. Said he would be the worst mayor they would ever had. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like the next election for mayor in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"He is still banned from this park for he gave a child hating speech so we don't think he should run for mayor in three years," said Arthur, "We want Hirsch to become next mayor for he has good ideas that we know that will work for we need someone who likes kids instead of hating us and glad we are here in this park together today and you could also get banned if you don't leave us alone and go back to him and tell him he shouldn't run for mayor in three years for he is mean and hates all kids including his own niece and nephew in fact of course."

"We don't need a mayor who hates children for he would be a bad mayor," said Francine, "I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city."

"He was inn the army cut him some slack he does like children in fact," said that man, "We want him to be elected mayor of Elwood city."

"No he hates children he said he does in his child hating speech he gave," said Fern, "He threatened me and some others with a knife in fact of course."

"We don't want a child hating Plummer as next mayor of Elwood city," said Buster, "We want you to go away and leave us alone in fact of course."

The park security guard threw out that man who is for that child hating and banned him from the park for life for he hates kids himself. They Want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city except for Muffy who is a Republican who is for her lawyer. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city in three years for I like his ideas for we know they will work in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we will go to the other park or the library in fact of course."

"I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city for we like his ideas," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Buster, " It is easy to tell by our parts who is male and who is female. "

"I want our lawyer to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course," said Muffy, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Not sure I can trust a lawyer to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact," said Fern, " I want Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	100. Third park

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all at the third park together today. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. All who will run for mayor in three years is there. That includes that child hating Plummer who they don't like. They will have a good time at that park until that child hating Plummer gives his child hating speech. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like the election in three years and other stuff in fact of course.

"I am glad we are here today and tomorrow we will go to either the Library or swimming pool in fact of course, " said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we will have a good time here today until that child hating Plummer gives his child hating speech he hates all children including his own niece and nephew so his brother and sister in law don't support him in fact of course."

"Tomorrow we will go to either the Library or swimming pool in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a good time here at this park today and a plan is in the world to build a forth park," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will be glad when we will have fun here in this park and I heard about that plan," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a good time here until that child hating Plummer gives his child hating speech," said George, "Most of us wants Hirsch to become next mayor of Elwood city."

They know that that child hating Plummer will lose the election in three years for the city owns it and is child friendly. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have a good time until that child hating Plummer gives his child hating speech. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will hear Hirsch give his speech he has the idea to build the forth park and will be near the creek," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we will have a good time playing in the bath playing with our bath toys instead of certain body parts."

"I hope the forth park is built for it would be good for our city in fact of course," said Francine, "One who could run for mayor is a member of the school board."

"One who could run for mayor is an electrician and glad we are here in this park today," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I want our lawyer to become next mayor of Elwood city and we will have a bath together tonight," said Muffy, "We will go to either the like or swimming pool."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	101. Library puppet show again

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all at the library today. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They heard a rumor that a man had certain body parts cut off as in male parts. They know that rumors spread like wildfire. They love the library for they love to read and watch a puppet show. We see them talking about stuff like that place and other stuff in fact of course.

"That is just a rumor for that person there is a woman as you can tell by the upper body," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight but for now we will watch the puppet show here in the library today in fact of course."

"It would hurt if those parts are cut off for it is a part that only males has," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This puppet show here will be a good one and i heard Mr. Ratburn is a gay man," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"We will see a good puppet show here and we will have a bath together tonight," said Buster, "We will be glad when we see a good puppet show here."

I am glad that one woman no longer does puppet shows for she was lousy with it in fact and glad they are there in fact of course. They don't mind if Mr. Ratburn is gay he does good puppet shows. He will have a gay wedding someday which they don't approve of. That is a dream or alternate universe in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That was a good puppet show it was lots of fun and glad we are here in this place today," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Puppet shows are lots of fun and glad we are here in this place today," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love puppet shows and that one woman was bad at it but Mr. Ratburn is good at it," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"I love good puppet shows over the bad ones by that one woman in fact, said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Tomorrow we will go to Church and glad we are here in the park today," said Binky, "I went in the gay community before for finding out I like it in fact of course and I have a gay cousin. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	102. Park fun again

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all at the park today. They are on the playground together today in fact of course. They have no idea that a bully group is on their way to the park now. They will have lots of fun before that bully group comes. That bully group is called the nerd busters. They are banned so they will be stopped before they could enter the park. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like the bath together tonight and other stuff.

"This park is a lot of fun and glad we are here in this park together today in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park today with all of you and our parents in fact of course."

"This park is lots of fun and we are on the playground together today here," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love this park and glad we are here instead of another park which has gay and lesbian protesters," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This park is lots of fun and glad we are here in this park together today," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This park is lots of fun and glad we are here today in fact of course," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are friends."

They will have a bath together tonight and glad they are safe in the park for they heard a bully group was stopped and arrested in fact. They will have a good time tomorrow at either the library or zoo in fact of course. It is up to their parents and them in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Either place will be a good and glad we are here in this park together today instead of the other ones," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow is either the library or zoo for both places in fact of course."

"I prefer the zoo for we went to the library yesterday and glad we are here in this park," said Fern, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"I am glad we are here in the park today with all of you in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This park is the best and glad we are here in this place today in fact of course," said Buster, " We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"This park is the best one and glad that bully group was arrested in fact of course," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	103. A new grocery store

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all in the new grocery store that just opened today. That grocery store used to be a furniture store. Now it is a new grocery store with good prices. Next to it is a smoke shop and in the other side is a golf store. And they said don't take up smoking. They can learn how to play golf. Across the street is a park. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This new grocery store is a good one and across the street is a park," said Arthur, "We won't go in the smoke shop next door for tobacco products causes bad stuff like cancer and we can go in the golf store for it is a sport."

"I will never go in a smoke shop for we know it can also cause COPD, and even heart disease," said Brain, "We can go in the golf store in fact of course."

"I had a neighbor that died of Lung cancer from smoking cigarettes in fact of course," said Francine, "So I made a promise to never smoke tobacco products."

"This new grocery store is a good one and that park across the street has a nature trail," said Fern, "And I had a neighbor that died of throat cancer."

"This grocery store was were a furniture store used to be in fact of course," said Marina, "I was born blind and wished I could see even just for a little while but I can't I was born blind."

They saw Mr. Ratburn there and said he is a good school teacher and heard he is a gay man who is attracted to other gay men. He will have a gay wedding someday to another man named Patrick. That new grocery store is a good one in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a new grocery store that has good prices and glad we came here today in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will go to either the park or the zoo and we will have a bath together tonight and school starts late this month."

"I saw a school teacher go in the smoke shop and it happens to be our schools teachers," said Francine, "That it is a forth grade school teacher in fact of course."

"We will meet our new teacher in the open house that they setup for us," said Fern, "We will go to either the park or zoo in fact and glad we are here in this new grocery store today."

"I love this new grocery store it has good prices and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Buster, "We are having lots of fun here in fact of course."

"Tomorrow we will go to either the park or zoo and this new grocery store is a good one," said George, "We will have lots of fun in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	104. Mini golf

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all at the local mini golf course. It is a good place to be at to have lots of fun. It is called Around the world mini golf course. One of the statue of liberty in New York city. They are having lots of fun there in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like being there and other stuff like we're they will go tomorrow and other stuff in fact of course.

"This mini golf course is lots of fun and that over there looks like the great wall of China and over there is Big Ben," said Arthur, "I will go to Church tomorrow morning with my family and glad we are here in the mini golf course today to have lots of fun for the park has gay and lesbian protesters who won't take no for an answer."

"That over there looks like the Great pyramid of Egypt and over there is of a Lion," said Francine, "I will stay at home for me and my family is Jewish."

"That over there is the Eiffel tower of Paris and over there is of The Arch in St. Louis," said Fern, "I will go to Church with my family in fact of course."

"That over there looks like the Golden gate bridge of San Francisco and over there looks like the leaning tower of Pisa," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. "

"That over there looks like the statue of Christ in Rio and over there is of a Church in Italy," said Buster, "Over there looks like the White house and We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They like all what they are here and glad we are here today in fact of course and glad they are there having fun there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow they will have a good time where they go. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good place to be today seeing that gay and lesbian protesters is there," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact and glad we are here in this mini golf course here today and we will have a good time tomorrow in fact of course."

"We will have a good time playing mini golf here today in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will have a good time playing mini golf here and glad we are here today," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here today and tomorrow I will go to Church with my family," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We are glad we are here today instead of that park with all of you in fact," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	105. A dirty boy

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all the park today to have lots of fun there. They will have to play with a new kid in town who is a messy kid. They don't like him much because he thinks dirt is good. He is like someone from another cartoon. He thinks baths and showers are bad. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like that kid and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is the best one here in Elwood city and that kid over there smells like dirt and he needs a bath," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we hope he joins us in that bath together tonight for he really needs it for he is like someone from an old cartoon if you know who I mean in fact of course."

"He does smell like dirt and I don't like being around him in fact of course," said Francine, "He needs a bath together tonight with all of us in fact of course."

"I think baths and showers are bad and I love the smell of dirt in fact of course," said that boy, "I run around the house naked as the day I was born."

"We want you to have a bath together tonight with us so we can be around you more," said Fern, "For we need you to be clean so we can hang around you."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I hope you join us for we hate the small of dirt," said Buster, "And I see flies around you for you smell so bad. "

He said he won't have a bath so they told their parents and said he can't be around them being dirty. His parents said they will force him to have a bath. For they are tired of smelling dirt on him. They know that it is better to be clean than dirty and better for your health. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We are now in the bath together tonight and I see our male parts and female parts in fact of course," said Arthur, "Lets hope that one boy is also having a bath for he smells like dirt and grime and glad his parents will give him a bath now. "

"He needs a bath for he could get sick by being dirty called Hanson's disease," said Francine, "Yes that is caused by Bacteria in fact of course."

"I hope he is having a bath for he smelled like dirt and grime in fact of course," said Fern, "We are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I see my male parts for I am indeed a boy and these parts proves it," said Buster, "And my mom said I will take me to the store tomorrow."

"We see each other's male parts and female parts for we are naked in fact of course," said Brain, "We will have a good time tomorrow afternoon."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	106. Zoo animal talk

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all the zoo today in fact of course. They will have lots of fun there in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know that they start school late this month. They that zoo is expanding and will get three new animals and a place to eat at. One is a rare animal a type of bird found on an Island. We see them talking about stuff like that zoo and other stuff like the bath they will have and other stuff in fact.

"This zoo is getting three new animals and a snack shack with tables outside of it in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the zoo today and tomorrow we will go to either the park or the library we will have lots of fun today and tomorrow in fact of course."

"That one rare animal we are getting is a rare bird found only on an island," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"One other animal we will get looks kind of like the hair of the President," said Fern, "That it has poisonous barbs under the hair in fact and we will have a bath together tonight."

"The third animal we will be getting is a rare fish found in cold water in fact," said Brain, "It is a bottom feeder of some kind we never seen before."

"That one rare bird is blue with black wings and an orange beak in fact of course," said Buster, "We will see them once they come here and we will have a bath together tonight."

They know that one insect has poisonous barbs under the hair they have so they will be behind a glass so it won't harm others. They know that they found a rare animal in an old coal mine in fact. But unknown to them a rare flu that lays dormant in that mine and if it is released it could kill millions. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I hope that rare animal they find is brought here to this zoo so we can see them all without going in that mine," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we will go to the park or library so we can have lots of fun there in fact of course."

"That rare bird will look neat and glad we are getting a breeding pare in fact," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I hope no virus or Bacteria lays dormant in that mine and glad we are here," said Brain, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Some can have a rare black mold that could cause harm if breathed in," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight and tomorrow we go to the park or library."

"We will see a rare bird that is blue with black wings and an orange beak," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	107. Last chapter

Arthur and Francine has Autism

* * *

Alternate universe story of Arthur and Francine has Autism. Them two know each other. They start out as three years old in fact of course. They are meant to be together. They are all the bath together tonight in fact of course. It is the last chapter of this story here. So Yes that means that they are all naked as the day they were born. They see each other's male parts and female parts. They have no shame in fact of course. They will have a good time playing in the bath. They have bath toys so they won't mess with their certain body parts. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good bath I see our male parts and female parts yet we have no shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are getting clean here so yes we are as naked as the day we was born and glad we will be in the same classroom together just a different room and grade but still together and this bath feels good."

"I love having baths together and I see our male parts and female parts," said Francine, "We will be going back to school later on this month in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and think it is the only place we can play when being naked," said Fern, "I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we will have a good time here," said Buster, "I can tell who is a boy and who is a girl by our parts below the waist."

"This bath together tonight feels so good and I love being naked in fact of course," said Brain, "We are glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

They will have a good time in the park tomorrow and glad they are going to be in the same class this year in fact of course. They know that being naked is natural that everyone is born that way. They see they all have ten fingers and toes and private parts and the lower back side. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and only place we can play when being naked as the day we was born in fact of course," said Arthur, "I see my male parts proving that I am indeed a boy and glad we are going to be in the same classroom again this time for the first grade."

"I love having baths together tonight and I wonder what we will do soon," said Francine, "We will have a good time in that park tomorrow in fact of course."

"I love having baths together tonight and I see my female parts in fact," said Fern, "We will have a school open house so we can meet our first grade teacher."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will go to the park tomorrow in fact of course," said Buster, "Having baths together tonight is lots of fun in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and only place we can play when being naked in fact of course," said Brain, "I love having baths together and we will have a good time tomorrow."

I hoped you all liked this long story here in fact of course. The end.


End file.
